The Jinchuuriki Covenant
by Blood Rain Falling
Summary: Haruno Sakura is the new girl in school. She finds herself falling for the schools curse, Uzumaki Naruto. The peace is shattered when an evil organization rises to capture her. Her only hope is the man she is falling for. Saku is jinchuuriki. Naru/Saku
1. Enter Haruno Sakura: Emo Kid

**Ok people, idea's are just leaking out of my head randomly, and I was vaccuming when I came up with this little story. I'm drawing my attention away from epicness and action and placing it all romance in this story. Sort of. There will be action, no doubt, but it will be spaced out. This is a semi song fic. There will be music, but it's not going to rule the entire thing. A few song's may be mentioned in each chapter. Most of them will be some of my favorites, so if you feel the need, you can go listen to them. I will also take song suggestions. Only one song I will not except is Through The Fire And Flames. I despise that song. If you read my other stories, know this. I will try to update a diffrent story each night. So you don't have to worry about a story not finishing.**

**It is a high school fic in present time. But it's going to be unique in it's own way. **

**It's another Naru/Saku fic because honestly, who thinks the guy should get the chick he want's? I do. So that's why I vote for the Naru/Saku scene. Naruto has Kyuubi sealed in him still. This provides specialized plot which will com in later. **

**Sakura...has Nibi. Because Sakura is cool as a Jinchuuriki like Naruto. Both are 19 years old and are seniors in high school. That's all the plot I'm giving you for now so read so I can develop it more. **

**I'll say it only once here and now: I Not Own Naruto. **

* * *

"Ok" she said taking a deep breath. "New school, new kids, hopefully some friends this time, and potential thing's to set on fire."

19 year old Haruno Sakura sat on the foot of her bed, opening and closing the top to her zippo. On the side it read, _If you can read this, your the next fire hazard._ She was staring at herself in the mirror across the room. She was about 119 lbs, skinny, rather tall for a female, 5'11''. Decent rack, not that she cared all she could think about was how she only had one more year to go than she can abandon necessary school knowledge and move on to her own profession. She hadn't decided if she wanted to blow shit up or be an arsonist. Either way for her it was win, win. Sakura stood up and pulled up a pair of tight, Tripp pants and jacket over her black tanktop. The pants were pure black, with the straps having a plaid color to them. The jacket was black with white outlining the edges a bit, with chains hanging down from the sleeves. Sakura looked at herself again and nodded. Her pink hair had a few streaks of black in them which she had pulled down over her left eye. Satisfied she started the make up. Heavy eyeliner mostly.

**"Please don't get yourself expelled from this school as well, kitten" **said the familiar voice inside her head. It belonged the Two tailed Nibi. Sakura is a Jinchuuriki.

**"Yeah, I agree with the overgrown cat on this one" **said the inner her. Sakura shook her head and cut off the connection as the two started a heated arguement again. She sighed and lifted up her tank top and looked at the seal that was wrapped around her navel in a spiral.

'Ah, guess I can play it off as a tattoo or something here.' she thought.

"Sakura!" yelled a womanly voice from down stairs "Get your ass down here or you'll be late!"

"Yeah yeah" said Sakura to herself, "Coming!"

Ever since her parent's passed away, she had been living with a family friend. One of the most powerful women in the world, Tsunade. Also she was the governor of the this part of Japan. Sakura quickly stuffed some thing's into her pocket's and dashed down the stairs into the kitchen for some breakfast. Tsunade was sitting at the table sipping some coffee and reading some sort of file. Deciding to try her luck this morning she tried their customary tradition, "Your going to wear that to school?"

"What's wrong with it?" asked Sakura pouring some orange juice into a glass. "It let's people know I'm diffrent from them."

"Uh huh...Truely diffrent" said the older woman. "Well, at least I tried again huh. The bus will be here shortly."

"What? Why can't I drive?"

"Have you seen the gas prices? Do you understand how close the school is? It's better if you-"

"Walk then?" said Sakura cutting her off. Tsunade put a finger to her bottom lip and looked at the ceiling, "That'll work" she said after a minute. Sakura nodded and threw one of those mircrowavable, egg mcmuffins in the mircrowave for her breakfast. "You should eat more than that" said the blonde. "You look anorexic from this angle."

"Thank you, supportive mother figure" she said with a small smirk. "You know what ever I eat burns off quickly."

"Yeah yeah, but I've never seen anyone look so skinny as you."

_DING_ "And that's breakfast que" said Sakura taking it out of the "heating box". She ran across the room to the door and yanked it open, "Cya Baa-chan!"

"DON'T CALL ME- _Slam..._That...Damn kids" said Tsunade returning to her file. 'This is boring...'

o000o

Sakura ran all the way to the school, while scarfing down her breakfast. She passed a few students on their way to school, she ignroed they're stares. She had become used to the stares. Being the only emo kid at school really made people stare now and again. 'Maybe I won't be alone here' she hoped in her head. Sakura sighed and slowed down to a walk. Anxiety was soon clutching her stomach.

"Damn it" she muttered under breath. She took her ipod out of her pocket and set the headphones in her ears. She hit the play button in the circular thingy and Black Parade by My Chemical Romance started up. A little thing to try and take her mind of her nervousness. Sakura's head was whirling and thinking about what sort of things these people do to people like her. 'Maybe they'll ignore me? It's better them cursing my existence.'

She grew closer to the school enough for her to read the sign. Konohagakure High School, home of the Leaves.

'Pethetic name' she thought as she passed. Sakura stopped and examined the school itself. One story and small was all the words she had to describe it. When looking at the school online she found that her graduating class had only one hundred and eleven kids in it. Only five hundred kids in all. Truely a small school. Her last school contained two thousand students. Sakura sighed and moved up the school yard, ignoring the glances and stares.

'Ok, apparently I'm a new species to them' she thought. She reached into her pocket and fished out a note written by Tsunade. _Go to principals office and get your scheduale. Don't you dare skip any classes this time._

Sakura stared at the doors of the school and tilted her head to crack her neck. "Let's get this over with" she said. She moved up the stairs and had just grasped the handle on the door when I annoying voice went into her ears, past the music.

"She's probably a lesbian"

Sakura felt her grip on the door tighten. The enhanced strength from the demon in her caused the metal on the door to bend slightly.

**"BITCH!" yelled both entities in her head. **Sakura craned her neck to her left to see a bunch of girls staring at her, they had formed what seemed to be a protective semi circle around a black haired kid. He was wearing a white t-shirt with his blue jeans hanging down a bit.

'Of course...the younger of the two Uchiha' thought Sakura.

"Is there something you need" asked a girl with pale blonde hair. Sakura smirked slightly and shrugged off the comment. "No." With that said she entered the building.

'I don't want to back to anger managment because of a few cunts like them' thought Sakura. She walked down the near empty halls of the school following signs to the principal's office. Through her travel's she found that the school was actually bigger than she previously thought. It had a weird shape to it. (The Konoha leaf).

The office was in the exact center of the school and away from any classrooms. Sakura opened the door and walked inside. It was empty aside from a woman sleeping at her desk. Sakura sweatdropped and walked up to the woman, poking her on the shoulder.

"Um...excuse me? Miss-" Suddenly the woman bolted upright, "SORRY SARUTOBI!"

"I'm not Sarutobi, I'm Haruno Sakura, the new student here." she explained. The woman nodded and dug in her desk for a peice of paper. "Sorry bout that, it's stressful being a secretary here...don't tell Sarutobi I was sleeping."

"Sure" said Sakura, trying to ignore her.

"I'm Shizune" she said. "Your Tsunade's adopted child right?"

"Yep" she replied looking over the schedual.

1st period: Homeroom, Umino Iruka  
2nd period: Physics, Maritashi Anko  
3rd period: Math, Jiraiya  
Lunch  
4th period: English 4, Hatake Kakashi  
5th period: History, Uchiha Itachi  
6th period: Art, Co-teach- Sasori and Deidara

"Do you need help to find your rooms, I can bring someone in."

"No" said Sakura, "I'll be fine. Thanks" Sakura turned around and exited the room. 'Damn that lady was annoying!'

o000o

Sakura stood outside room 25, homeroom. She walked inside to find it almost empty except for a man, who Sakura guessed was the teacher. He had a long scar that stretched from his left to his right cheek. He turned his head and smiled. "Hello. You must be Haruno Sakura."

"Yes sir" she said. Iruka nodded and looked at his seat chart. 'Wow' she thought, 'He didn't judge me?'

"There is a seat in back that's open, between Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto. Last seat middle row" explained Iruka. Sakura looked at the way the seats were arranged and smirked slightly. Three by three desks. 9 kids in the class. Sakura moved to her seat and layed her stuff down. She had another five minutes before the first bell rang. Taking a nice long deep breath, she laid her head on her bag and shut her eye's. Five minutes seemed like an eternity, when the bell finally rang, footsteps started to shuffle into the room. Sakura could tell that most of them were tired by the way they're steps sounded. Soon there were footsteps around her.

'Best to just pretend to be asleep. There's no point in dealing with people at this moment.' she thought. Sakura's thought's were disturbed when a hand smacked down on the desk. Now aggitated, her eye twitched slightly. Sakura turned her head to face the other direction a let out a fake snore.

"Very attractive" she heard another girl mutter.

**"They're all bitches here" said her inner.**

'I noticed'

"Everyone please take your seats" said Iruka from the front of the room. Sounds of people moving and sitting down flooded Sakura's cerabellum (1). "Now that everyone is seated, I'd like you all welcome our new student. Haruno Sakura, daughter of governor Tsunade. Care to tell us about yourself?"

The class turned around and found Sakura sitting up, looking like she never shut her eye's. "Well, you guy's know my name. I like music. I hate people who judge me and don't know me." she said looking directly toward the pale blonde in the front of the room. "My hobbies are setting crap on fire, writing stories, listening to music and being in the pit. My dream is to one day get out of school."

The girl next to Sakura with pale lavender giggled at the last part. Which would have made Sakura smirk if she wasn't trying to be a little intimidating. Iruka nodded and pulled out a clip board. "Thank you Sakura, now for roll."

"Abruame Shino?"

"Here." said the boy in front. He was wearing a long coat and sunglasses. (We all know what he looks like)

"Akamichi Chouji?"

"Here crunch" said the fat kid with red/brown hair in a hoodie.

"Stop eating in class! Haruno Sakura is here...Hyuuga Hinata?"

"H..h..here" sputtered the dark blue haired girl to Sakura's left.

"Inuzuka Kiba?"

"Here Iruka-sensei" said the brown haired kid two rows down from Sakura. While his name was called Sakura took notice to the other kids in the room. Diagonal on the right of her was the Uchiha. While she noticed him, she saw that the seat on the right of her, that was suppose to contain some kid named Naruto was empty.

"Nara Shikamaru?"

A loud snore came immediatly after he finished the name. "Ok" said Iruka. "Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Hn" he grunted but continued to look out a window on his right. With an stoic look on his face.

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

No answer. Iruka made a strange sigh and marked his clipboard. "Last and always last, Yamanaka Ino"

"Here!" said the blonde girl that Sakura had full intention to kill already. "Alright" said Iruka, "Now that the necessary part is over. Do whatever the hell you want."

Immediatly the class started to talk, sleep, or pull out a deck of cards. Sakura looked confused, was there a catch or something. Deciding to test the theory, Sakura set her head back down on her bag, expecting to hear "Gotcha!" from Iruka. But it never came, he was reading a book, leaning back in his chair.

'This. Place. Is. AWESOME!' thought Sakura. 'SLEEP TIME!'

While trying to fall asleep, she heard the door to the class open, then shut a few moment's later. Sakura really didn't care, she just wanted to sleep. An hour past by quicker than Sakura had expected it to. The bell rang, giving way to the next class. Physics, the most detested of all scientific reasonings and creations.

'Fuck physics.' thought Sakura as she staggered to her next class. The rest of the day passed with no more incident's. She gave the same speeches to the other classes she was in to her teachers. Her second period teacher was a crazy sex fiend in her opinion. Where everything was ended with your mom or your face, with an occasional in your mouth. Her third period teacher, Jiraiya, was a pervert to the point where it was unhealthy. Lunch was uneventful, Sakura didn't exactly sit alone, but then again she didn't have a choice to where she sat. Every seat was taken. No one talked to her, or even noticed she was there. It was all fine in her opinion, she only had one more year left. Then she didn't need deal with anyone anymore. Next class, Hatake Kakashi, she found read Jiraiya's perverted books. Making her think every one she knew was a perv.

Next class was the biggest suprise to Sakura. Her history class was lead by Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. When she walked in she nearly gasped, she even felt her eye's go wide. There stood the exact opposite of Sasuke. He didn't even look like he was a teacher. Mid-back long hair, held in a loose ponytail, black t-shirt and pants. While his younger brother seemed to shake his head at the older one, Itachi smirked and waved Sasuke away. "By the way, Sasuke. Where's Naruto?" he asked.

Sasuke shrugged and moved to his seat. "It wasn't my turn to look over him this time aren't you his keeper today?"

Itachi smirked and gave his younger brother the finger, hidden from the rest of the class of course. Itachi turned and looked at Sakura. The smirk he had already grew larger.

"Ah, Haruno Sakura, welcome to my class. Go ahead and take a seat anywhere." he said pointing to a desk in the front.

'Anywhere huh?' she thought and sat down in the front right corner. On her far right was the other Uchiha and an empty desk between them. Sakura figured it was that Naruto kids seat. Itachi went on with the lesson about the Yamoto clan that helped support a majority of Japan back in the ancient times and yata yata. The bell rang and Sakura went to her next class, art. The only class she was sort of looking forward to. The co-teach teachers, were a red head and a blonde who constantly argued over whose art was better. Sakura had to agree, Deidara's was far more better. But so far she was the only one. The bell rang at the end of class signaling everyone to get the fuck out of there, which Sakura did unhesitantly. She looked for her locker and shoved all her crap inside. Before she could shut it, someone slammed it shut, almost taking the her face off. She looked to her left and followed the arm up to face, Yamanka Ino.

'Great...' thought Sakura.

"Well hello again." she said kindly. Sakura cocked an eyebrow but tried to be polite, she was still rather pissed about the lesbian comment. "Hi" she said quickly.

"How was your first day?" she asked. Sakura searched her eye's and saw she was looking for something. "It was school, that's the only way I can describe it."

"I see. See any guy's you like yet?"

"Kind of a blunt question isn't it?"

"Just answer it." Ino said shortly.

"No. They're style isn't mine" said Sakura. Ino narrowed her eye's but made a soft smile. "Well, even if you decide to like a guy, you better make fucking sure it isnt Uchiha Sasuke."

"No problem. I don't like pricks anyway" Sakura said a little loudly. Ino's face looked livid after she said that. Sakura smirked and walked past her, "You should really focus on a guy who would treat you decently." she added. Before she could react, a hand grabbed her hair and pulled her back.

**"Rip her apart" roared Nibi and her inner.**

Sakura whirled around and saw Ino had friends, lots of them.

'Damn' she thought. They had been waiting to ambush her if she had said anything unwanted. Ino had a small smirk across her face as she cracked her knuckles. "Whata gonna do forehead girl?"

'FORHEAD!?'

Sakura stood up and rushed forward, "I'll show you, Ino-pig!"

Ino growled and also rushed forward, but right before they collided a black and yellow blur came inbetween them. A hand grabbed Sakura by the shirt and the other grabbed Ino by the arm, making them have to divert course around the object infront of them. Sakura ripped away from the hand and spun around.

'Holy shit...' she thought. Infront of her stood a tall blonde kid with bright blue eyes. He had a black Vader t-shirt on with a pair of regular black pants. His arms had muscle on them and his face had 3 lines on each side. 'Who is that?'

The blonde turned and looked at Ino and made a sound. "Nice way to show the new girl a great first day, Yamanaka." he said in a cool tone. Ino let out another low growl and stood up.

"Don't get in the way Uzumaki!"

"Ooo the hostility" he said with a big smile. Sakura studied him and smiled big inside. 'This is Uzumaki Naruto? I'm not alone here.' she thought happily. Naruto's smile faded and was replaced with a stern look.

"You better get going before the old man get's word of this." said Naruto making a shooing movement with his hands. Ino looked at him with intense hate, then nodded to the other girls there. Without a word they stalked down the hall toward the door. Naruto smiled again in his ever present victory and rounded on Sakura.

"You must be Haruno Sakura. The new sleeper in Iruka-sensei's class." he said. Sakura cocked an eyebrow at him. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, pleasure to meet you Sakura."

"Um...same here." she said. She was honestly suprised about how friendly he was, if she was walking down the street she may have wanted to avoid him. But now she was judging him, how hipocratic. She must have been thinking to hard because Naruto was waving his hand infront of her face. "Hello? You still there?"

"Yeah sorry" she said. Naruto smiled again and started to walk for the door. "You coming? You don't want to be around when they release the dogs."

"Dogs?"

**"DOGS?!" yelled the Nibi.**

"Nah, just messin with you" he said. "See you around Sakura-chan."

'He said chan!' she thought with a little squeal.

**"You like him" teased her inner.** Sakura froze for a second and seemed to have a little blush. 'No, I didn't say that.'

**"So what was the little squeal when he called you Sakura-chan?" **

'...'

**"Exactly"**

Sakura forced the voice away and started to walk down the hall to the door. She was about twenty feet from it when the announcment bell chimmed in.

_The dogs have been released. Run if you know whats good for. _said an old mans voice. Sakura froze in place. 'There are dogs?!' The sound of nails hitting tile filled the halls a few seconds later.

**"RUN KITTEN RUN!"**

Sakura booked it out of the school before any of the dogs could find her. She walked to the end of the sidewalk before the street and looked back at the school. It was going to be tough but she had one thing to look forward to everyday. Uzumaki Naruto.


	2. Naruto: Metalhead

**I'm not saying anything yet. Onward**

Naruto sighed and pulled open the gate to his residence...well co residence. He looked up at the mansion and smirked, "Maybe I didn't do too bad." He walked up the path and onto the porch when the gate opened again, with the sound of a car pulling in emense the yards foliage. Naruto stuck his key in the door, unlocked it and walked inside.

"Oi! Teme! You here?" he shouted into the house. A very loud "Hn" reverberated to his ears. Followed by a stereo being turned back on. The low growls of whatever Sasuke was listening to reached down to Naruto making him smirk, 'Closet metalhead' he thought. Naruto turned and was about to shut the door, when a pale hand caught it.

"Cool it Naruto-kun" said a smooth voice. A second later Itachi came through the door with a stack of papers. "Mind giving me a hand with this shit?" Naruto grabbed the papers and set them on a table that was located near the door, while Itachi kicked off his shoes and set his teaching briefcase on the floor.

"Why weren't you in class today?" asked Itachi. Naruto smirked and pulled a peice of paper out of his back pocket. "Talking with Sarutobi-sama."

Itachi knew what he was talking about now and took the piece of paper a studied it. "Your sure?"

"I could smell it." replied Naruto simply. Itachi sighed and handed the piece of paper back to Naruto. He figured they had 3 month's at least to prepare. He walked between the two staircases that spiraled up to the second floor and headed for the living room on the other side. "Naruto-kun? You know why I like the weekends?"

Naruto sighed, he hated being asked this question every fucking friday. "Because it's an excuse to get drunk and not have to deal with student fucks in the morning."

"Amen" replied Itachi pulling out a bottle of sake. "Care for a drink?"

Naruto shook his head, "I have to be sober tonight, I have a little thing I have to take care of."

"Too bad" said Itachi. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a box of pocky of the counter. If only the school staff could see him now. Drinking himself silly while cuddling with a box of candy. Naruto exhaled and walked upstairs into his room. He's been residing with the Uchiha's for 2 years now, all three like brothers. Ever since he got back from his "trip" he was taken in and treated like that family he never expeirienced. The only thing he ever got before then was training. He pushed open the door to his room and grasped the little remote velcroed to the wall and pushed play. (Song playing, No pity for a coward- Suicide Silence)

_Dry your eye's  
Hide your face with your hands.  
One last breath  
Hold it in!_

Naruto dropped into his chair and turned on his computer. He alway's checked to see if anyone has found his location on friday's. Most gave up after awhile but a select few kept looking.

_Fuck your past  
The future is in your hand_

"And here we go" he breathed as he typed in 'Nine tails Jinchuuriki' into the window.

_Just sit back and relax  
Put your fucking shades on  
Put that gun to your head  
Your a fucking disgrace!_

The links showed up and he clicked on the one he had found to be most reliable. After reading a couple posts he smirked. "They're still looking there? At this rate they'll never find me!"

_Can your god save you now? Can your god save you now? (x3)_

"Wait a sec..what the hell?" he said. He popped up the command screen and typed in a sequence and hit enter. 'Why the hell is someone else looking for me?' The site despite being active hadn't been used in the last 6 months. Now someone was on the site getting information.

'Could it be them?' he thought to himself as the command screen started to track the computer.

_Drowning yourself  
In your own tears  
No one has  
Pity for you_

"Japan...they're here in Konoha?" Suddenly the screen stopped and planted a cooridnate and address of the computer. It was a very familiar address. Naruto took the piece of paper out of his back pocket and compared the addresses. Exactly the same.

_Pity for you (x4)_

"7861 Blackthorne" he said smirking. "Well Sakura-chan, looks like the Nibi has a good sense of smell."

_Seconds from the end  
What's it gonna be?  
Pull the trigger bitch! (x4)_

"Have as much fun as you want, but we can't let you figuring out too much about me." said Naruto.

o000o  
**Earlier that day**

Sakura walked into her house and locked the door behind her.

'Intresting first day huh?' she thought.

**"If you say so" said her inner. "Your just going to oggle the metalhead. Oh, what was his name?"**

'Uzumaki Naruto!' she thought angrily.

**"See? You like the blonde headed kid." **

'So what? If I do, you do to!'

**"Bitch...I...fuck you"**

**"Will you two stop your bickering for a moment and let me think?!" cried Nibi. **

'What crawled up your ass and died?'

**"The scent that was coming off that boy...it was familiar. Quick to the internet!" **

Sakura obeyed and ran up the stairs and switched on the computer. She reached into her bag and pulled her ipod out. Switching songs, she placed the buds in her ears. (Writing on the Walls - Underoath. Gah I hate emo music...side note)

_Maybe we, why don't we sit right here for half an hour.  
We'll speak of what a waste I am and how we missed your beat again._

"So what am I looking for here?" she asked. As Nibi explained Sakura got side tracked by looking in her mirror. One of the black streaks in her hair was lopsided. 'What in holy hell? Has it been like that all-'

**"Pay attention!"**

_I swear we need to find some comfort in this run down place  
To bridge the gap of this conscious state that we live in.  
I'm short on time._

**"Type in Nine Tails Jinchuuriki" said Nibi.**

Sakura did so and looked at the results. All of the websites seemed to have been abandoned over 5 years ago. She looked through the list and picked out the only one that had recently been updated. Nibi started to explain the smell and how she smelt him on Naruto. Sakura tried to pay attention but she focused on the article.

"The Jinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox, Kyuubi no youko disappeared after it's sealment by the recent emperor of Japan, Namikaze Minato. It was said to be his illiginement son an unknown female. The sealing killed the emperor and soon the child was gone. No body was found, giving all knowledge that he is alive but he has ultimately disappeared without a trace. The child probably doesn't even know he's should be on the throne."

'Intresting' thought Sakura.

_How come you try and fit the shape of what they tell you  
But mostly what they show you.  
That brings us home  
I pray for you to move on._

**"As I was saying, I'm pretty sure the nine tails Jinchuuriki is Uzumaki Naruto." said Nibi.**

**"Uh huh...oh by the way. Your being traced." said her inner.**

Sakura looked and saw the little glinch of a trace in her tool bar. "Fuck" she exclaimed and x-ed out. 'You think I got out in time?'

**"No" said both entities at once.**

_At this rate we can't keep up but I sure can't just sit still.  
I'm taking back all the things I said.  
Keep me filled in, I swear I'll come._

"Damn it" she breathed. "I hope it wasn't the-"

"SAKURA! I'M HOME" came Tsunade's voice from down stairs, followed by the sound of groceries being set on the counter. "Get down here and tell me about your first day!"

"Damn parent" she muttered and stood up from her seat, pausing the music. She turned the monitor off to her computer so if Tsunade came up she wouldn't see her research. She decended the stairs and found Tsunade sitting at the table waiting patiently...for once. Sakura took her place next to her and awaited the first quesiton.

"So how was it?"

"It was school, to be blunt. But there's a few intresting people" she replied, her mind still on the blond boy. Tsunade nodded and leaned back in her seat. "I know alot of people at that school. The principal was one of my teachers before he took up the position."

"Really? You went to school here? You never told me that." said Sakura. Tsunade nodded. "Jiraiya was one of my best friends during school."

"He's one of my teachers. Perverted but a teacher."

"Yeah but that's always been Jiraiya. Anyone else?"

"My history teacher, Uchiha Itachi seems diffrent from the rest and this other boy, Uzumaki Naruto." Tsunade went wide eyed at the name, Sakura caught her and her mind instantly flooded with questions.

"Do you know him" asked Sakura. Tsunade shook her head, "No but the name sounds familiar."

**"She's lying" said Nibi.**

'I'll leave it be for now' said Sakura. The conversation turned between advise on how to deal with Jiraiya and other teachers Tsunade knew about. Then it drifted to the almost fight, Sakura left the Naruto part out. Tsunade was in a personal state of shock. This was the first time they went passed five words about school. Something or someone has caught Sakura's attention. She pondered on it for awhile then her mind smacked right on it.

'Uzumaki Naruto' she thought. 'Why is that name familiar?'

Tsunade shrugged it off and looked over toward the clock. 7 o'clock already?

"Well, this has been fun" said Tsunade, who herself was tired of all the school talk. "I'll get some dinner goin and you set the table. Deal?"

"Yeah" said Sakura. They both got up, one going for the food another for the cabnets. Tsunade pulled out some shrimp and started to take the ends off them, looking at Sakura gathering some courage.

"So what do you think of that boy, Uzumeeki Nareto?"

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Sakura said quickly and venomously making Tsunade grin. Sakura glared at the blonde for a moment before realizing what she just did. Tsunade swore her face invented a new shade of red before returning to the table. "You didn't answer my question" she said, wanting to see how far she could go on her daughters embarassment.

"H...he's cute" she said. "The first time I saw him, he stopped me from killing those girls. He was fast, he basically blurred into existence in my way."

"He must like you to, if he was willing to help you" said Tsunade getting to get the girls spirits up. Sakura did have a small smile on her face when she said that and it seemed to grow bigger. Tsunade threw some rice in with the shrimp and fried it up, adding some garlic butter. (An: I'm so fucking hungry, feed me. NOW!)

They sat and ate in almost silence, but they made a connection that they hadn't made in years. So in the end, it wasn't a bad night as Sakura waved goodnight to Tsunade and went back upstairs. Sakura layed down on her bed and looked at the ceiling wondering what tomorrow would bring when she noticed something strange. Her computer monitor was on. Her eye's narrowed and she sniffed the air, letting her enhanced senses (curtesy of the Bijuu) take control. She jumped to the floor, on her hands and feet, knee's never touching the floor. Her eye's turned a dark puple color with white slitted pupils as she tracked the scent with her eye's. She let out a small growl when she seen that the door to the balcony was open, which is where the strange scent came in and left from.

**"He should really learn to conceal his scent" said Nibi. "And actions."**

"Uzumaki Naruto...was here" said Sakura becoming suddenly pissed. "I'm going to beat the shit out of him."

She started searching for missing items he might have stolen but found everything in its rightful place. "What was he doing in here? Better yet how did he know where I lived?"

**"Ah, I do. He must have been the one to trace you." said her Inner. **Sakura nooded and continued to the balcony and looked outside. **"That scent" interupted Nibi. "I'm sure of it now."**

"What is it?" asked Sakura.

**"Uzumaki Naruto is the nine tails Jinchuuriki and heir to Japan's throne." **

"This day get's better and better" said Sakura with obvious sarcasm. "What proof do you have?"

**"The scent is that of the Kyuubi's mixed with his own. I've known Kyuubi for centuries, I know his smell." said Nibi.**

"Did you like, sniff him constantly. Wow, Ero-Bijuu." said Sakura with a small smirk on her lips. In her head Nibi started to make studdered protests but Sakura ignored them. She turned back into her room and looked in the mirror. Her hair was pulled down and covering her left eye in a black and pink mixed streak. But the black seemed to be fading. 'Time to get that redone.' She peeled off her jacket and threw it on the chair before laying back down on her bed. Her eye lids became heavy, using what energy she had left, she hit play on the music. Continuing the song from earlier

_We will walk alone, back home._

You're almost gone and I'm ok to give you time to be afraid  
I still see your shadow but never your face again  
I remember your presence.

I hope to God you came down.  
I hope to God you can feel this now.

I know there must be some way out of here and all of them will be waiting here.

Sakura smiled as the music lulled her into a deep sleep. Thinking about Naruto.

o000o  
Unbeknownst to Sakura, Naruto was still there, outside on the branch of a tree. Two red eye's staring inside, small smile on his face. A few moments ago they had been looking right into eachothers eye's. Red and black met puple and white, until she broke away. Naruto smiled again at the memory and watched her fall asleep. He jumped out of the tree and landed silently on the ground, thanking kami that he had all that training. Heading down the street his cell phone started to vibrate, so he pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the name. "Sasuke."

"Yo" he said when he picked up. There was shuffling on the other side then Sasuke's voice came on. "Gaara just called. Something strange has happened."

Naruto visibly tensed and stopped in his tracks. "What happened?"

"The warehouse you discovered a month ago was cleared out before the raid. Bone dry, except for a bullet standing straight up in the middle of it. On one side it had a nine and on the other a two."

"The Brotherhood?" asked Naruto.

"Exactly, you were fucking lucky you weren't caught" said Sasuke. "The other bullets they left before had more numbers, now there's just the two."

"They got the seven others" said Naruto finishing the explination. "How many others know about Sakura-chan being a Jinchuuriki?"

"5 I think" said Sasuke. "We better lay low for awhile."

"Noted. I'll be back in a minute."

"Hn" click. Naruto shut his phone and slid it back into his pocket. 'Now we wait til monday.'

o000o  
**Monday morning**

Naruto sat in his desk trying to poke his fingers together with his eye's closed. 'I can shoot a human eye from a mile away with old iron sights but I can fucking poke my own fucking fingers together?! WHAT KIND OF FUCKING SHIT IS THIS!? IT'S INHUMAN, UNNATURAL, AND oh there we go' he thought happily as they touched. He went to do it again and contacted a flat palm. 'Ok this is weird? What now I can't control the shape of my hand, BULLSHIT!'

He opened his eye's and looked at the third hand blocking his two fingers. Naruto's eye's traveled up the feminin arm to a feminin face that held pink and black hair coming down over her left eye. The visible one was green and livid with anger. He followed the other arm up and saw it was a fist coming straight down.

"Damn" muttered Naruto as the fist connected with his face nearly flipping him over the side of the desk. 'Shit, she's strong as hell!'

Her hand grabbed the collar of his t-shirt and pulled him close to her face. "Hello, Naruto" she said sweetly. "Just a hint of advice, STAY THE FUCK OUTA MY ROOM!"

Luckily Naruto was the first one in class this morning and Iruka had stepped out for a moment, so no one heard the comment. Naruto smiled and grabbed the girls hand and squeezed, making her squeak slightly.

"Chill out with the punches and we call it even" he said cooly. Sakura glared at him and nodded. Naruto let go of her hand and let her sit in her seat next to him.

"Why were you in my room anyway?" she asked. Naruto decided to stay silent and stare at her. Today she wore a Devil Wear's Prada t-shirt and black pants. She what seemed like a choker on her neck and eyeliner. Naruto smirked and looked away.

"So your just going to ignore me. Fuck you even look like the Uchiha from this angle."

"Something I picked up from the teme" he said smirking. Sakura gave him a confusing look. Naruto took note of it and explained, "I live with both Uchiha's."

She looked at her desk and thought on it before her girlishness took over and she started to stare at him. He was in a pair of blue jeans that looked lke they had been through hell, with a Suicide Silence t-shirt. His bangs where hanging below his eye's while the rest of his hair was about upper back level. She also noticed the ends were dyed purple.

"Quit staring" said Naruto. "It's rude."

"Sorry" she said quickly. She could tell he was going to be a tough one to crack. While Sakura pondered this, Naruto was having an internal struggle, with himself, not the fox. He felt weird around her, he knew the feeling. It was obvious to him that she was indeed beautiful and was single, but he was fighting a feeling that was telling him not to pursue her. Maybe because he didn't want to feel the pain of losing her if she died. He didn't know. Naruto looked at the girl again and smiled. It was his job to protect her, that's what he did. The Brotherhood was a group of assassins that felt that Jinchuuriki were a plague to the human race and needed to be disposed of. It was Naruto's job to protect them, but it was obvious now that the only ones left were, him and Sakura. Soon they would come for them.

'No' he thought. 'She won't die, we both won't. I'll make sure of that.'

"So Sakura-chan" he said, trying to hide the nervousness in his tone. "Since your knew to Konoha and all, do want me to show you around the village and stuff?"

'And stuff? Could I sound even more like a baka?' he thought. Sakura looked at him wide eyed for a minute then nodded with a smile on her face. She did all she could to hide the blush she was getting but Naruto caught it. 'Maybe she thinks the same about me'

In Sakura's head she was dancing all around, screaming, "NARUTO-KUN ASKED ME OUT, HE DID. CHYEA!"

Both her inner and the demon watched as the holographic image of Sakura danced around and slapped they're foreheads. **"You need to play it cool" said her inner. **

"Awesome" said Naruto "Just come with me after school."

"Alright Naruto-kun" she said smiling. This time Naruto turned a tinge red from being called that.


	3. Before The Date

**Do I care? Yes, review...**

"So Naruto-sama..." Sakura teased as the two walked through the empty halls. He rolled his eye's and continued on. He wondered why she kept calling him that. Could she know who he was? "Where are you taking me?"

"Itachi's room." he replied. It was lunch and he alway's hung out with Itachi durning that time. Sakura nodded and continued to stare at the back of his head. Well more like the tour dates on the back of his shirt. After a few seconds of studying it, she realized it was getting closer. Naruto was pulling open the door when Sakura ran into him and pushed him into the corner of the door.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. "Watch it."

"Sorry" she said with an innocent smile that made Naruto loose all anger and replace it with a smile. "Don't worry about it."

**"Oh Kami" **roared Kyuubi inside Naruto's head. **"You've known her for what 30 minutes overall? She's got you whipped already."** The demon followed it up by imitating the crack of a whip. 'Alright I get it. But whatever she's cute. I like being nice to her.'

**"Your not nice to anyone else. Me in perticular. It makes me sad." **Kyuubi said with a fake cry but obvious sarcasm in his voice. Naruto ignored the fox and entered the classroom, Sakura in tow. Itachi gave him a nod from behind his computer and Sasuke was staring out of the window.

"Teme" Naruto said in getting acknowledgment. "Teme's older brother."

"Your brother to" said Itachi still typing away on the computer. "You signed the papers."

"I'm beginning to re-think that entire situation." he said as honestly as he could. Sasuke let out unaffected grunt while Itachi shrugged, "It doesn't work anymore."

Naruto sighed and took a seat, Sakura leaned on the same desk Naruto was sitting in and waited. "So what do we do?" she asked. Naruto shrugged, "Depends on the mood."

"Oh shit" said Itachi suddenly. It was strained and almost scared, which made Naruto and Sasuke perk up a bit. Itachi was pale in the face and had broken out into a cold sweat, staring adimently into the screen. "They're coming!"

Naruto and Sasuke burst from they're desks and stopped infront of the computer.

"Itachi, you asshole!" nearly shouted Sasuke. Itachi ignored him along with Naruto as they stared at the screen. Sakura had enough suspense tapped on her desk. "Who's coming?"

Itachi and Naruto looked up with huge smiles. "WHITECHAPEL!" they chorused. All three males stared back at the screen discussing they're arrival and money issues.

"What's Whitechapel?"

Three shocked gasps came from the males. Itachi had his mouth hanging open, Naruto covered his. Sasuke kept his apathetic look but his eye's were open more widely than normal.

"That's Heresy!" yelled Itachi.

"Truely fucked up" Naruto commented. Sasuke sighed and pointed to Itachi. "It's Itachi's favorite band."

"More like obsession" added Naruto. Itachi glared at the two and raised his hand. "Your just jealous cause I'd sleep with them."

Sakura choked on air and swallowed it forcing carbon dioxide into her lungs. She started coughing while the other two shook their heads. Naruto biffed Itachi in the head saying he was straight and Sasuke said he'd bring home some girl tonight. Sakura got off the desk and leaned across the desk to look at the computer. It was only fifteen bucks to get it. She could so go.

"I'm in" she said. The other three looked at her and cocked their eyebrows.

"Sorry, emo" said Itachi, "this aint your style."

"How do you know what my style is?" she asked giving him the eye. Itachi held out his hand. Sakura knew what he was saying so she grabbed her ipod out of her pocket and handed it to him.

"Let's see." said Itachi as he scrolled down.

_AFI  
The Aquabats  
The Agonist  
Alexis On Fire  
All That Remains  
Atreyu  
Beneath The Sky  
Billy Talent  
Breaking Benjamin  
Children Of Bodom  
The Devil Wears Prada  
Evenessence  
Fall Out Boy  
In This Moment  
My Chemical Romance  
Panic! At The Disco  
Underoath  
Zebrahead_

"And that is why you can't go. You have Children of Bodom that's it. One good point." said Itachi handing her the music device back. Sakura put in her pocket and put her hand out. "Let's see if yours is any better!"

Itachi smirked, he was glad this girl was here. More or less for Naruto. He was lonely, Sasuke got all the women and Itachi had an older girlfriend named Youka. Naruto had no one, but maybe by the way these two already acted, they'd be together soon. Itachi pulled his out and handed it to her. And she went down through it. (This is my Ipod standings.)

_ACDC  
Aeon  
Areosmith  
Amon Amarth  
Arch Enemy  
Authority Zero  
Avenged Sevenfold  
Behemoth  
Beneath The Massacre  
Black Sabbath  
The Breathing Process  
Buckethead  
Bullet For My Valentine  
Cake  
Cannibal Corpse  
Carnifex  
Calavera Conspiracy  
Celaphic Carnage  
Children Of Bodom  
Circle Of Dead Children  
Dethklok  
Disturbed  
Emmure  
Five Fingered Death Punch  
GWAR  
Heaven Shall Burn  
Impending Doom  
Job For A Cowboy  
Meshuggah  
Metallica  
Mushroomhead  
Oh, Sleeper  
Protest The Hero  
Slipknot  
Suffokate  
Suicide Silence  
System Of A Down  
Vader  
Whitechapel  
Winds Of Plague_

"Alright I get it" she said handing it back to him. "Give me a shot, who know's? It might just change my style."

Itachi thought on for a moment on the subject before holding his hand out again. Sakura huffed in annoyance and dug back into her pocket, fishing out fifteen dollars and putting it in Itachi's hand. "Very good, your welcome to come!"

"And Sakura-chan...You have to ride with me" said Naruto. "There won't be any room in the other car."

Sakura smirked and winked at him, "I don't mind Naruto-kun."

Naruto's smile widened and they stared at eachother for a moment before they turned away blushing. Sasuke looked up and back down, "I'll have to ask if Hinata wants to come. She wouldn't want to miss this."

"Hinata? Hyuuga Hinata?" asked Sakura. The three males nodded. "Shy, timid, small Hinata?"

"She may be small but she almost ripped my balls off when I pissed her off" said Sasuke with a small smirk. Imagining little Hinata ripping the Uchiha's balls off sent Sakura into giggles. The bell rang and Naruto stood up, walking with Sakura to the door. "Don't forget tonight Sakura-chan" he said with a smile.

"I just have to let my mom know where I'm going" she said. Naruto nodded and went in the other direction. Sakura headed off to her next class thinking about the blonde. She let out a little squeal in her mind when she thought about him. 'I guess I really do like him. I hope he thinks-'

--

'the same of me' thought Naruto as he headed for his next class. **"It's obvious she does" **said Kyuubi. **"She should be your mate!"** It was Naruto's turn to choke on air, "Wh..what! Ero-bijuu, shut up!"

**"You can't say it isn't a good idea. Nibi's probably suggesting-"**

--

**"the same thing to him" **said Nibi. Sakura was sitting in her class, hyperventilating at her demons comment. "Mate? I'm too young to be thinking about mating!"

**"I'm not" **said her inner. **"I agree, let's do it!"**

"YOU DON'T HAVE A SAY IT IN!" Sakura screamed. The class turned around and looked at her. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and closed his book. "I don't have a say in what Haruno-san?"

"Um...Nothing I was talking to myself. Continue" she replied with a smile. 'Look what you guy's made me do!'

**"Sorry...you know me and Kyuubi had a relationship before he became a prick**" said Nibi. Sakura sighed and put her head on the desk. 'Please for kami's sake, no demonic relationship stories.'

**"I'm just saying it would be cute in an ironic sort of way if you two got together."**

'I'll admit that I like him...alot. But I'm not mating till I'm at least 20.'

**"Wow...a whole 11 months**." said Nibi sarcastically**. "Do you think you could-"**

--

**"hold off that long? I know I couldn't. When me and Nibi were together, I fuc-"**

'No! Shut up! Don't want to hear about any demon's you may have indulged yourself in...that sounded so wrong.' thought Naruto. Kyuubi much to Naruto's dismay, he continued on about demonic love making. It got to the point where Naruto wanted to grab the stapler on his teachers desk and staple himself in the eye's repeatedly.

**"You know. I think there might be a way for me to be able to-"**

'No no no no no NO! You are not fucking other demons in my head. No fucking way!' yelled Naruto. 'You have to wait til I'm twenty til you get a piece of action. I want to get rid of our enemies before I even consider a family.'

**"Woah, no one said anything about kids! Fuck kids, use a condom for kami's sake. I don't know what you kids say now aday's but in may day it it was 'Wrap it before you pack it"**

'That was oddly disturbing while not-'

--

'making any sense' thought Sakura. 'Pack it? Who the fuck came up with that?'

**"I heard it from Kyuubi first." **

**"So he's the most powerful demon and a loser" **said the inner. **"Great, just what I need!"**

'At least he resides in something good looking' Sakura said to lighten the mood. Her inner seemed to sit down and think on it. **"Yeah, I'll give him that."**

The bell rang, releasing kids to they're next class. Sakura figured it would be good if she let Naruto know how she felt. All she hoped was that he felt the same way, or this friendship would take an extremely akward turn. She walked down the hall and saw the blonde ahead of her. Her gut did a twist and got all warm. Soon her face started to heat up.

'Kami, please just kill me now' she thought.

Wherever the Hell Kami is really located

"Kami!" yelled a small spirit. The goddess looked over at the spirit and sighed, "What do you want?"

"Someones asked for you to kill them. I truely think you should, the resulting embaressment could induce vomiting."

"Listen" she said. "I have a hangover from hell. Satan was a little too rough last night and...who's vomiting?"

"Haruno Sakura."

"Is she confessing to the blonde kid?" she asked hopefully. The spirit nodded. "Fucking shit I gotta watch this."

Back to Sakura

Sakura was right behind him and she tapped on his shoulder. Naruto turned around and smiled when he saw her. "Hey Sakura-chan."

"Naruto-kun" she said as non studdery as she could. "I (mumbles)"

"Sorry" he said. "Wait before you speak, I wanted to say something."

Sakura stopped and hoped he was going through the same thing. Cause she just failed miserably at her attempt. Naruto took a deep breath and mummbled something.

**"Is this relationship going to be nothing but mumbles?" **yelled Kyuubi. **"Let me have control and I'll tell her how you feel."**

'No you'd rape her right here.' thought Naruto. 'I wouldn't do that.'

"What did you say Naruto?" asked Sakura. She was leaning in, waiting for an answer. Naruto gulped and he felt the internal of his shirt rising. 'Just do it now and get it over with' he thought.

Sakura had the same feeling, everything was getting warmer by the second. 'Alright, I'll do this time.'

"I like you" they both said at once. They stood there a second staring at eachother. "Alot" in usision again. They're eye's narrowed at eachother. "Your hot" again together.

"This is weird." they said. "Stop!"

Naruto was confused, he didn't know what to say next. For all he knew Sakura could be thinking the same thing. "I'll rip your balls off!" they both said. Sakura cocked an eyebrow. Why did he say that.

"I don't have balls!" they said. Naruto covered his mouth and nodded. Sakura followed suit. Together they made they're way to class. The bell rang moment's later as they sat in their seats.

"Is it safe to talk" asked Sakura. Naruto nodded, and sighed. "That was extremely weird."

They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes as they waited for Jiraiya to start class. Sakura was the first to break it. "So...you like me?" Naruto turned red but nodded. "Than that mean's this afternoon will be entertaining won't it" she said with a small laugh. Naruto looked over to her and smiled, "Does this mean we're a couple now?"

"Only if you want it to be" Sakura said with a faint blush. Naruto gave his trademark smile and nodded vigorously. Sakura smiled and placed her hand on his, making both of them turn red. "Consider this friday a date." said Naruto with a small grin.

**Alright, this was just a small filler chapter until the real date after school starts. Not much to say, one very important thing. Read Kishimoto's younger twin's manga, 666 Satan. Holy shit is it good. Some story line stupid, but the fact that the kid has Satan sealed in him is awesome! I'll update sometime soon**


	4. The Date Pt 1

**Looking for a motive to get me high just a stupid mother fucker if I die, I die. Alrigh! dadadadadadaa yeah dadada Alright dadada yeah dadadada da. DON'T BLAME ME I'M BORED! So I felt like the biggest asshole when I killed your rock n' roll! - System of a down (of course)**

**Dead bodies, dead bodies all over the street. 55 65 bodies at least. I hang with the stiffs til the break of dawn, I'm always finding bodies when I'm mowin the lawn. Drag em in the house, throw in the oven. Taste like chicken finger lickin deep fried. - sorry again. ICP**

**BORED!! ENTERTAIN ME WITH YOUR FUCKING REVIEWS. DO YOU WANT ME TO ACUTALLY EAT A DEAD BODY...yeah I'd do it. Only if it was cooked though. Cause seriously who likes raw meat. Although if I'm out in the sun too long I start to actually smell delicious. **

**If my stories just suddenly stop for some reason, know now that it's probably because I ate myself, cause FUCK I tasted good. My arm people, I just thought about how weird that sounded. I think i'm done with that mini rant, Onward with the story.**

o000o

"Seriously, you can't blame the guy" said Naruto as he and Sakura walked out of the school. "He was bored out of his fucking mind and was listening to System of a Down." Sakura put her finger to her chin and thought it over. "I guess that's logical."

"Of course it's logical, I get half the planet is out there doing the same thing." he said and turned to the east. "DAMN YOU AMERICA AND YOUR ARMENIAN METAL BANDS! DAMN YOU!"

Sakura laughed at his antics. "So when he was transfered out of here what did he do?"

"Ah, Sai as I said after listening to System went to America and got into some college." said Naruto.

**America. dada da! University of Iowa. **

Sai woke up suddenly and gripped his head. 'I why do I feel that someone without a dick was talking about me?'

"Sai are you up?" called a male voice. Sai sighed (Ha). "Yeah..."

"Come in here, I want to draw you!"

"I need to get out of here!" screamed Sai.

**Back in Konoha**

Naruto and Sakura walked into the parking lot when they felt something stupid following them. They both turned and let out annoyed sounds. Yamanaka and her gang were coming back again. Naruto sighed, "And round two. The first of many."

Ino stopped infront of them and put her hands on her hips. "I knew you two would get together." she said with a smile. Sakura made another sound, "Your just glad to see that Uchiha doesn't have anymore competition. Besides, Naruto-kun's got alot of stuff better then Sasuke."

The group of girls laughed, a few actually fell to the ground. "And what, haha, could he possibly have?" asked Ino wiping a tear from her eye's.

"Emotions" she said. Naruto laughed in his throat, "Actually Sasuke has three emotions. You girls wanna learn something about him?" They instantly shut up and listened in.

"Ok, his first emotion, is apathetic. He just doesn't care. His second anger, trust me, if you haven't seen nothing until you've seen me bug him. And three...Horny. Twentyfour, seven. His after school hobby is jer-" He was cut off because all the girls had blushes and Ino with a few others had nose bleeds. Naruto smiled and grabbed Sakura. "Before they recover, let's go!"

Together, they jumped into a crappy white honda that seemed like it would fall apart any second. Naruto was embarassed to even have her in it. Even though he did buy it with his own money. Sakura had a grin on her face as she started to look around the vehicle, "Nice ride" she said laughing slightly. Naruto turned red and focused at the task at hand. "We have to go to your house first right?" he asked trying to avoid the subject of his car. He plugged in his ipod and started the car. "Go ahead and pick something, I pretty much have this entire thing memorized." Sakura picked up the device and check how many songs he had. 5876 songs (My number woo)

"You sure you have all this memorized?" she asked. Naruto pulled out of the parking space and nodded. "Can I test you?"

"Go ahead." He saw someone he knew in the parking lot and aimed the car for them. The kid was a big enough dumbass to jump on the hood. 'That's where he get's all the dents.' thought Sakura. Naruto pulled into the street and started to drive to her house. Sakura looked through a list of song's that looked intresting and hit play on the one that stood out. The car nearly fell apart as the most expensive part of the car kicked in. Sakura felt calm at the sound the song gave off. It sounded like water rushing up on the shore with a someother instrument being played behind it. Until the stero system proved it's usefulness and almost blew her eardrum on to the other side of her head.

"You seriously think I don't know this song?" asked Naruto over the music. Sakura shook her head as the music finally got some lyrics.

_"It begins when the time comes in and brings forth a dead current a motion set for certain demise. We watched them come from the depths but we couldn't see it till we looked in their eyes. Behind the mask the demon resides. The meat was stripped from their bones."_

Sakura had to admit he had the lyrics down, even though she couldn't understand them. Naruto also seemed to practice the singing for this song, because his low growls were excellent.

_"We Destroy!_

_"Burn it all down. Put them back underground. This is a day that I promise you will not forget!" x2  
_  
_With the heart of a warrior I rise with all I have left._

I watched as the walls crumbledbacked with a burning sky. Legions fell, they left with a mission complete. Genocide fulfilled, leave me for dead

_Micreation of revenge, beats through my veins. Empires that once rivaled us, fall from the sky. Beg for life as you return to the earth_

The world will bow to me!" (Origins and Endings- Winds Of Plague)

"We're here" he said quickly with a tint of red in him. Sakura found it funny that he was embarassed by this. She found it cute, and a good reason to continue doing it. Naruto on the other hand wanted to kill himself. He hated singing. He didn't think she was serious about it. He pulled into Sakura's drive away and she told him she'd be back.

o000o

Tsuande was sleeping in the kitchen chair when a sudden band woke her up. "Whatthehell" she slurred. She stared up into the face of Sakura who was smiling brightly. "Good morning" she said. "Just so you know I'm going out with a friend for today."

Tsunade yawned and nodded her head, "Who is this friend?"

"Uzumaki Naruto" she said as she ran back into the living room and out of th front door. The elder woman sighed and leaned back in her seat. 'I don't even get a say in this shit anymore' she thought. Slowly as time passed her eye lids became heavy again. 'Sooner or later, I..I'll...zzzz'

o000o

"Ok where to first?" asked Sakura as she climbed back into the car. Naruto put the car into reverse and pulled the car out of the drive way. He had a thoughtful look on his face before he smiled and nodded to himself. "I'm a bit hungry, let's go get a bite to eat. My treat."

"Sounds good, any place good?" she asked. Naruto's smile spread into a sadistic grin as the car sped down the road. "Ramen." he said in a low voice, "Lot's of ramen."

**"Kitten you need to get the hell away from him!" **yelled Nibi. **"He's got a ramen addiction!"**

'So?'

**"Do you know what every serial killer consumed before killing?"**

'...Ramen?'

**"Exactly! He's going to kill us!"**

'Chill out. Naruto's not going to kill us.'

**"Thats what-"**

--

**"the una-bomber said" **said Kyuubi. **"And by the way her face looks now, she wants the food but Nibi is telling her to stay the hell away."**

Naruto glanced over at Sakura's face and could tell it was stressed slightly. "Sakura-chan, why do you look so...scared?" Sakura smiled and poked her fingers together, "No reason!"

"Alright, the look on your face looked like I might kill you or something." he said nonchalontly. But Sakura tensed.

**"She's-"**

**--**

**"on to us!" **Sakura rolled her eye's, 'He just said he wasn't going to kill us. Just trust me on this.'

"So Naruto-kun...how far away is this place." she asked. Naruto looked behind him and moved into the next lane. "It's across town. That way I figured I could show you the rest of the place on the way back."

"Your smarter than you look." Sakura said jokingly. Naruto smiled and kept his eye's on the road. "Not quite." Sakura didn't know what he meant by that, but she didn't really care. She didn't really act that smart either. They sat in silence until they came to a small resturant. "There it is!" Naruto yelled nearly driving the car straight into it.

"Careful" said Sakura, "They might think your a terrorist or something." Naruto laughed silently and pulled the car into a parking space. "Well, let's go!" he said excitedly as he grabbed her arm.

'Ramen fetish?' she thought as he almost made her smash her head on the door. 'That could be somewhat unhealthy.'

Naruto beckoned her to his side as he figided in his seat of the small resturant. Sakura shook her head slowly and took the moment to look around. It was decorated like an old style japanese resturant, from back in the 1800s, only five tables with the kitchen in clear view. Behind the counter was an older man and what could be his daughter. As if the man felt eye's on the back of his head, he turned and observed them for a moment.

"Naruto-kun!" he said with a smile. "Welcome back!"

"Thanks Teuchi-san" said Naruto. The girl behind the counter came around and sat down next to him. This move...well let's say more than irritated the pink haired girl. At that moment she wished her eye's had the power to burn this girl. Which brought her to a new delema. She know had the feel to burn something.

'Damn it!' she thought.

"So Ayame...this is Sakura. Sakura, Ayame" said Naruto introducing them. Ayame smiled and pinched Naruto's cheek. "Bout time you got a girlfriend. I was beginning to worry if you became gay." Naruto's face lost some color and his eye's sunk slightly, then returned to their original form. "Sorry, I threw up a little in my mouth."

'That is a great weight off my shoulders' thought Sakura happily.

**"Damn girl. Your possessive" **said her inner. Sakura's eye twitched at the comment but decided to ignore it.

"So whata want" asked Ayame. Naruto pointed to Sakura, "She's the guest, let her pick first."

**"Shrimp. Shrimp. SHRIMP!"** screamed Nibi in her head. "Shrimp" she said. "Please." Naruto smiled and looked up at the menu, "Aw, nothing new? Miso's good for me." Ayame nodded and headed off for the kitchen.

"Ex-girlfriend or something" asked Sakura. Naruto shook his head violently. "I spend so much time here that these guy's are like my second family...why? Jealous?"

"No not at all" she said too quickly in her defense. Naruto's eyebrow's up with a small smirk. "Than why you ask?" he asked with bad grammer (if you care, fuck you, it's summer.) Sakura poked her fingers together, trying to ignore the question but she knew Naruto would stick on it.

"How the hell can you do that on the first time" he asked, observing her fingers. He tried to do it but missed, "Fuck!" Sakura sweatdropped but giggled slightly. A few moment's later, Ayame set their ramen down so they could eat.

"Itadakemasu!" they said together (I don't have the capability to acutally check it's spelling right now. Next time it will be right) and dove into their meals. Inside Sakura's head, Nibi had a mini-gasm over the shrimp. **"It's been so long" **she cooed.

**"You had it two days ago!" **yelled the inner. Nibi mearly stuck her tongue out and enjoyed the taste on her tongue. Sakura, herself, probably enjoyed it as much as Nibi was. She was unaware that as she ate, little moans escaped her throat. She came to realize what she was doing when she saw Naruto staring at her, half his face in the bowl with noodles hanging from his chin. "Sorry" she said. "But it's sooo good!"

"Why do you think I try and come here everyday" said Naruto. "I'm suprised these guy's don't get the buisness they deserve."

They continued they're meal with only small talk, like about life after highschool, what they had in common...the uneccessary need to burn shit. Both laughed malichously when they thought and talked about the stuff they've done. (An: Real life examples) Sakura shared how she was expelled from her old school by trying to steal her principals car. She tried to blow the lock off the back door with a bundle of cherry bombs but ended up blowing up the entire car. She had been stupid enough to try and blow off the door next to the gas tank. Naruto laughed for awhile after that story and went on to tell how he set a 16 acre field on fire to deal with a rodent problem.

After both of them were full, Naruto handed Ayame money and more than enough tip for the two of them. Both of them clammbered back into the car and headed back towards town. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan" said Naruto in a sad voice. Sakura turned to him and cocked an eyebrow. "For what?" she asked, drawing out the what for desired cuteness. Naruto reached into the back seat and started to fumble around with the many objects in the back. His hand gripped on something and lifted it up. A 7 inch deer knife.

**_"SHIT! HE IS GOING TO KILL US!"_** screamed Nibi, inner, and Sakura. But the hand tossed the knife to the side and pulled out a pen. 'He's going to kill me with a pen?!' she thought.He pulled a piece of paper out of now where and scribbled something down. After he was done he handed it to her. "I'm sorry, I forgot to give you my phone number" he said with a sheepish smile. Naruto glaced over and saw Sakura staring straight out of the front of the car with a horrified look on her face.

"Sakura-chan? What's wrong?" Sakura quickly turned to him and shook her head, "Nothing! Where to next?"

"I was thinking the mall? It's actually pretty big for such a small town. It would take us an hour to walk around fully" he explained. "That's why Konoha get's its money, in the tourism." Sakura nodded and understandment while watching the building's fly by.

"So what is like living with the ever stoic Uchiha brothers" asked Sakura. Naruto chuckled and cocked an eyebrow. "Well, Sasuke's fine once you get to really know him and Itachi is never the same at home as he is at school. He's more loose, has this unnatural obsession with pocky. Sasuke's still a broody emo kid. Protends not to like our music but we alway's catch him listening to it. Once you get to know him, he'll treat you like he does me."

"Like shit?"

"Like a brother...I mean sister" he corrected. Sakura laughed as Naruto pulled into a parking space. She looked out of the window to the gigantic mall, "How come I ddin't know about this monumental place!"

"Cause you havent been here yet?" suggested Naruto.

"Thank you. It's all so obvious now" she said with sarcasm in her tone.

o000o

**Sorry another short chapter. I got like major writers block. BORED! FOOD! I WANT SOMETHING GOOD! MEH! **

**Alright, yeah review tell me what you think I'll thank you ahead of time. I'm also taking song requests. I'll throw em in if I consider them good enough. **

**Peace  
Blood Rain, A.K.A- Dj Pattycake fuck yeah.**

**Ps- If you are a metalhead continue reading this message. GO TO PROJECT PLAYLIST RIGHT NOW AND LISTEN TO SERAPH IMPALED! you will not be disappointed. I promise you! I gasmed at this. The song is called Nothing Shall Remain. OMG i never say that. That means its good.**


	5. The Date Pt 2

**Yeah Late update I know.**

**Tonights song - Tilt-A-Whirl by Insane Clown Posse, and Face:Face by Norma Jean**

**I've been listening to them alot lately. A little note, both Naruto and Sakura know eachother is a Jinchuuriki but they haven't admitted it to eachother.**

o000o

Sakura and Naruto were walking to the main entrance to the mall when she grapped his arm. "Ok you can calm down" Naruto said as Sakura gripped his arm tightly. Why, he thought, no one knew. But she was cutting off the cirulation to his hand and it was starting to turn purple. "Seriously, do I need to buy you riddlin in here?"

"Hey, that's a very serious disease and you shouldn't be joking about it's only cure...thingy" said Sakura correctively. Naruto chuckled, "Do you have ADD?"

"No."

"Then I don't care." he said in an evil laugh. "ADD is a lame ass disease saying I can't concentrate which is thence caused some scientitsts to come up with another one called ADHD calling the child un-usually hyper. In essense is the same fuckin thing."

"Your very insensitive" she laughed and gave him a playful slug in the arm. Naruto grabbed her wrist and pulled it around her back. He leaned down and swooped her legs out from under her and picked her up.

"Ah, put me down" she yelled. Naruto smirked and jumped to the right to avoid an oncoming car. "Seriously, me and heights don't agree!"

'And you have the Nibi in you' thought Naruto. 'Aren't cats suposed to like heights.'

**"Normally but Nibi was a little bit diffrent. If you put her in a heigh place she screamed for hours until you brought her down."** said Kyuubi**. "Also when you snuck up and stuck your tong-"**

'No! SHUT UP!' yelled Naruto. 'Don't taint me with your demon loving sex stories.'

**"Your pink haired girl would probably react the same"** sung Kyuubi.** "But if you don't-"**

'I'm all ears.'

o000o

**"Oh god"**

'What' thought Sakura. **"Look at that spaced out view on his face, and the slight nose bleed." **said Nibi.

Sakura forced her way out of Naruto's arms and stared at his face. It was blank and indeed had a slight trail of blood running down it. 'So what, he's a perve but so are w-'

**"Not the point I'm getting at! Kyuubi's telling him something...I know it. LISTEN YOU FUCKING BASTARD, IF YOU TELL THAT KID ANYTHING I'LL KILL YOU!"**

The inner Sakura was sitting in a movie seat with a bag of Receses peices and coke cheering. **"Go, I wanna see this!"**

'What could be this problem' thought Sakura. 'So what if Kyuubi's talking about you? Why do we have to stop all action to draw ourselves to this.'

**"Kyuubi know's everything about me...yeah. And now it most likely applies to you."**

'...Oh God...'

o000o

**"And I call that The Instant Orgasm DOUBLE DECKER SUPREME!" **roared Kyuubi. In the back, Naruto was writing...no carving it into memory in his mind. 'Double...Decker...Supreme...awesome.'

**"After it, it tastes like lemons. But BUT! Do not scrunch your face up from it's deliciously taste. The female will run-away calling you weird."**

'Have I ever told you I love you inside me?'

**"..."**

'...'

Silence.

'Yeah forget I asked that question.'

**"What question?" **asked Kyuubi

'Exactly' Naruto laughed nervously.

o000o

Both Naruto and Sakura stared at eachother a moment, Sakura blushed and looked away and meekly poked her fingers together. Naruto laughed and scratched his head. "You said you were gonna get that black streak in your hair redone" asked Naruto rather quickly. Sakura shook her head, still trying to fight down her blush. "Well I got the perfect place in here that'll help."

o000o

(What movie is this senario from? One virtual Cookie for those who can guess it)

Itachi sat in his recliner and leaned back. In his mouth was a peice of pocky and in his hands were papers for the day. "And...F! For Fuck you" he said laughing slightly.

"Hey, Itachi! Have you seen Naruto?" yelled Sasuke from upstairs.

"Hey's on a date with Sakura-chan" he answered mindlessly. A couple seconds later Sasuke was next to him. "You've been staring at that same peice of blank paper for 2 hours. That piece of pocky is almost dissolved. Wait...what did you do."

"Nothing, go away." Itachi said, moving his hands in a shooing motion. "I'm grading your exams."

"There's one piece of paper and it's blank!"

"Hn...your correct."

Sasuke sighed and sat on the footstool. "I knew it! You know that stuff stay's in your spinal column forever right!"

"Peeshaw" came Itachi's answer as he munched on another candy stick. Sasuke rubbed his temples. "Did you hear what happened to Kisame? Did you?"

"Can't say I have."

"He was selling acid on the school campus for some extra money, and the school security guard caught him. He ran down the football field as the sprinklers were on. The water soaked through his pants and into where he kept it. The water PLUS the acid soaked through his pants and into his skin. Where it absorbed it."

"Are you aware that Uchiha Sasuke spoke over two sentences. Congradulations" said Itachi clearly not paying attention.

"YOU DON'T GET IT! That was like 100 hits of acid that dissolved into his legs."

"Awesome."

"Not when I saw him yesterday."

**Flashback**

Sasuke was walking home after a nice brunch provided by one of his many fan-girls. It was the usual fair, she said she loved him, he asked what time it was, she confessed her love again, he said he hated her but thanks for breakfast. Well on his way, he came across the home of one of Itachi's college buddies Hoshigaki Kisame. He was on his porch crouched down and holding his knees.

"Hey, Kisame" he said as he passed. Kisame quickly looked up, his eye's were not even. "Who are you?"

Sasuke stopped and staired at him. "Uh..."

"Haha I knew it! Your Kami!"

_So not!_ yelled a voice. But the two ignored it. Sasuke smirked and raised his hands. "You caught me."

"Haha yes...wait...Kami's a chick." he said.

"You caught me again. It's me, Sasuke. Itachi's brother."

"Oh yeah!" clapped Kisame. "I remember you. How are you walking on water?"

"What?...Kisame, what do you see around you?"

Kisame hopped to the right and then to the left. "Water."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow and looked around. "Yeah...Kisame what are you doing out here."

"Oh, yeah, and evil kami changed my mom into a bull. So I tried to kill it for its skin. Holy shit my skins blue!"

"Bull huh?"

He looked up into the window and saw Kisame's mom shut the curtains. "Uh huh. Care to explain."

"Well..."

**Kisame's flashback**

Kisame was standing at the kitchen table flashing colors all around him. He held a kitchen knife in his hand for when that bull returned. The walls were turning blue to green to purple to black. Extremely trippy.

"AAHHH!" yelled a low voice behind him. Kisame whirled around and branished the knife. "AAAHH" he yelled back at the bull. It ran around the kitchen table which kept changing shapes. So Kisame would run around it chasing the bull, screaming like a maniac until he saw the evil Kami in the living room. It was laughing and crawling on the walls and ceiling. Kisame screamed, and saw the kami shove the knife down it's own throat. "AAAAHHH HOLY SHIT!" he screamed as he ran out the door to the porch. He soon found himself surrounded by water.

**End this flashback.**

"Intresting" said Sasuke.

"Yeah, it's been one hell of a day" laughed Kisame. Sasuke was about to say something when the cops pulled up.

**End all flashbacks**

"Have we learned our lesson?"

"No, cause I've been fuckin with you the entire time." said Itachi pulling out a stack of papers that was hidden behind him. "Silly mother fucker."

"I'm so glad I'm 18 so I can say this. FUCK YOU" yelled Sasuke as he flipped him off and ran up stairs. Itachi smiled and returned to grading papers. "Where did I go wrong? Maybe killing mom and dad infront of him...naw."

o000o

Naruto had the sudden feeling of missing something worth it but shrugged it off as he lead Sakura through the mall. She kept running through the mall looking at all the windows. They eventually made to the destination and he dragged the pink haired girl inside of the hair salon place. "Oi Tenten-chan!"

A girl off to the side with black hair, with two buns on the side looked up from her tattoo magazine and smiled. "Hi Naruto-kun! Who's with you?"

"Ah, this is Sakura-chan, she's my new girlfriend and is looking to get that black streak in her hair redone." he said. Sakura blushed slightly when he said girlfriend but supressed it.

"Aw, how cute" said Tenten. "Lee! Get me some black hair dye!" A bowl haired in the back that was making out with one of his customers looked up. "Eh..." he said then continued. Tenten's face turned red until she turned to another dude, who had long brown hair but he had snake bites and he had a tattoo on his left cheek that said insert here. "Neji...can you get me the dye pwease?"

"Hn" he said then disappeared into the back. Sakura smirked at Tenten's one dude control while the other pulled his customer into the back room. "What kind of hair cut place is this?"

"A very, very, lax hair cut place" said Tenten. "What about your pink?"

"It's natural." she chirped. Tenten went crazy and started to examine it. This made Naruto laugh and let the girls continue their thing until Neji came back.

"Have you even gotten into her pants yet" Naruto asked when Neji sat down. Neji glared at him and shook his head. "Aw the stuff we do for love eh?"

"Are you going to bug me?" asked Neji. Naruto nodded then pointed to the tattoo. "You still haven't gotten that thing removed?"

"I'm going to fucking kill you one day Uzumaki, and I'm going to laugh the entire way to prison." Neji said. Naruto smirked and poked him, "But you'll miss me."

"I'll take your head to prison with me, so I have something to beat on."

"...uh..."

"Shut up."

o000o

Tenten leaned Sakura's head back into the tub and quickly washed her hair. "So how long have you and Naruto been together?"

"Going on 5 hours" she said with a small smile. Tenten smirked and lead her over to her table thing. "One thing you have to know about Naruto is, he has like a split personality."

"Like bipolar?" asked Sakura, even though she already knew what caused it. Tenten shook her head. "He's always nice no matter what but if the situation calls for it, he will take charge."

"Sounds kinky" said Sakura with a laugh, however Tenten did not laugh. "No, he's actually scared a few of us when he's serious."

"Oh."

"Don't worry about it though, just don't do anything that will make him that angry."

"Duley noted."

Soon her hair was fixed completely and her and Naruto left. Naruto being the gentleman he is, paid the bill and they continued to search through the mall. They stopped at Hot Topic and F.Y.E for some cd's. Sakura bought, Intohimo, Bring Me The Horizon, and FiveDollarKillBotWhore. Naruto smirked and got All Shall Perish, Carnifex, and BrainDrill.

After that, they headed back to the car and Naruto drove her home. He pulled up into her drive way and put it in park. "Thanks for today, Naruto-kun." said Sakura.

"No problem. Don't forget about this friday."

"How could I" she asked then opened the door. Sakura quickly turned back and gave him a kiss on the lips and exited the car. Leaving a stunned Naruto and Kyuubi in the car. "See you tomorrow Naruto-kun!"

"Yeah" he said.

The rest of the drive home was a blur for our young bonde Jinchuuriki.

xxxxxxxxxx

**There it is, peeshaw. **

**Well i decided i'm going to have them finish the school year before something major happens. Well G'night. **

**Duces,  
Blood Rain**


	6. The Show Pt 1

**Alright I'll say I'm sorry once. I'm sorry for not updating that much. I've had a hard writers block because I write many things. Scripts, novels and so on. But I'm going to keep trying to update all my stories as much as possible. This chapter isn't as humorous as the rest but its a decent update. So enjoy and I hope to update it again soon.**

The rest of the week passed without a problem. Not counting Sakura punching Ino and her crew out. She had told Naruto about the idea and he sold tickets, making enough money to buy they're way out of trouble with Sarutobi. It was already Friday, the day of Whitechapel had come. Itachi had been twitchy with excitement all day long. He could hardly keep a sentence during class.

"I know it's cool to be excited but why is he acting so fucked" Sakura had asked Sasuke during class. The younger Uchiha shrugged and leaned back in his seat. "He bought a backstage pass to meet the bands that are going to be there. Too excited about it if you ask me."

After school, Sakura had caught a ride with Naruto back to the Uchiha's house. As they were getting into the car, Sakura had seen something very suspicious. "Are Sasuke and Hinata a couple or something?" Naruto laughed and watched the two enter their own car. "No, no, no. They're ex's. Broke up, I'd say three months before you showed up. Although they still hang out together, pretty close to brother and sister."

"That's what they want you to think" she said with a wink. Naruto cocked an eyebrow and looked towards the Uchiha's car. "Holy shit" he said as he saw the two making out in the front seat. "Ino's gonna be pissed" he mentioned as they drove out of the parking lot. They drove in silence besides the music from the speakers. The need to talk was lost between them as they held hands on the drive towards Naruto's home. When they arrived, the blond pulled to the side of the road. "What are you doing?"

"Wait for it" Naruto said. "Three. Two. One."

SCREEEEEEECH!

Sakura turned around and saw a black Honda fly around the corner then sped down the road. Ending up fishtailing up into the Uchiha drive way. "I didnt' want Itachi to wreck my car" he said non-chalontly. "You know these two like the back of your hand." Naruto laughed and pulled the car into the drive way. "I had too. We didn't exactly see eye to eye for awhile so I had to know my enemy."

Sakura felt no need to pry after that. His life before her didnt quite matter to her, as long as he was with her now, his past didn't matter. She just wished he never tried to figure out her own. When they arrived at the front door they found it cracked in half and the bottom half hanging on one hinge. "Holy fucking shit! What the hell did he do to the door" Naruto complained. "It's like he took PCP for this shit."

The pinkette giggled and stepped over the door into the house, while Naruto tried to prop the door up. "It would be alot easier just to let Sasuke fix it. He is better than you at woodwork."

"As if! He couldn't fix his way out of a cardboard box." Naruto backed away from the door and held his hands up as if to telepathically keep it steady. A moment later a foot came through knocking it back down. "Oh damn" Sasuke said as he led Hinata in. "Itachi do this?"

Naruto nodded and looked to Hinata to greet her but found her missing, along with Sakura. "Girl talk I guess?"

"Pisses me off" grumbled Sasuke as he headed upstairs to his room. The blond chuckled and jumped on the couch. He closed his eyes and let a smile creep across his face.

-------------

"When did you and Sasuke hook up" asked Sakura. Hinata snorted and laughed. "Like a year ago" she said. "We broke up a few months ago actually."

"Not from what I've seen" Sakura said winking at her. The Hyuuga's face turned a bright red and she attempted to say something but started to studder. "W-w-what di-did you s-see?"

Sakura's mouth spread into a very cat-like grin. "Oooh nothing much, except for you two making out in the car."

Hinata squeaked and covered her mouth. "No, w-we ha-h-havent."

"I seen with my own two eyes."

"Ok ok!" Her face was a bright red but her studdering seemed to go away almost imediately. "We're not together but we still feel for eachother."

"Alright calm yourself girl. I'm only saying that Naruto and I know that your both...yeah. Its good though. I like young love."

The redness disappeared from her face and she rolled her eyes. "Well, you and Naruto sure are doing well."

"Well yeah" said Sakura "but we've only been dating for five days. It's still very new and exciting. Though I'm sure it will always be the same. He's an amazing guy isn't he?"

"He sure is" Hinata said. "You don't even know it all." Sakura knew what she meant by that and wondered how many people knew his secret. I'm sure it was common knowledge between the Uchiha family and was sure to have leaked to a few choice people.

Hinata poured herself a glass of orange juice while Sakura made herself a sandwich. As they made idle chit-chat and girl talk, Itachi came in to fix himself some food and noticed the two eating. "Making yourselves at home huh? Geez if you two are gonna live here we're going to have to start charging lunch money."

"After two thirty, your not the boss of me" Sakura said munching down into the bread. Itachi opened his mouth then shut it quickly. He mumbled under his breath and left with some lethargo nachos.

Hinata finished her glass and set it in the sink. "I'm goin up to see Sasuke. See you in a little while." Sakura nodded and took her plate out to the living room. She found Naruto sprawled out on the couch with an Ipod in his ears. He looked up and motioned for her to come over. After putting the few bites of the sandwich left on the table, Sakura cuddled up next to him and took one of the buds out of his ears. She stuck it in her own ear and listened to the music as they lay in silence.

_The sickness of this world is destroying all the dreams  
The fools are kings, tearing apart the soul  
The race for complication communicate reaction  
The lack of heart of men, I grow distant from the core_- Vacuity by Gojira (AN: Possibly one of the most influencial songs in the fucking world)

Borrow this body for a lifetime, earthly material  
My soul unraveled out of mental  
The shell returns to dust

I focus on the present concentrate on what I find  
Accelerate the vision high beyond the curse of time  
Bring light to my attention, the walls of vacuum fall  
This force increases and tells me where to go

Follow, I enter my dimension, awakened heart for life  
Enforce my senses, I'm understanding,  
I find the will to live straight

I feel the change I see the vicious circle  
Finally turned into a virtuous one  
Having the whole world in my hands, filled  
Timelessness

Out of the frame I feel so vast I'm all around myself  
Imaginative interaction  
But I keep struggling inside to hold this always  
Forever there

Is it the fear to fall in space that keeps us from understanding  
The only way to find the power is to look inside  
Increase your fall on purpose and let this river flow  
Now you hold this secret appeared out of the vacuum of space

Remain in what you are, the center of your life  
You made it to this point no one can tell you how  
You crawled and bled all the way but you were the only one  
That was tearing tour soul apart, you finally find yourself

"Hey you two love birds! Wake up!"

Naruto opened his eyes groggily just to see Itachi pulling out the cattle prod. "Woah, woah, woah, no need for that I'm up!"

"She's not" Itachi said with a small smirk, hoping he could get some revenge for being silenced earlier. Naruto noticed the album had changed indicating they were asleep for awhile. He nudged the pinkette away and she sat up. "How long were we out?"

"Couple hours" Hinata said from the couch playing Today by Smashing Pumkins on rock band. "You guys could sleep through a zombie apocalypse" she mentioned. The couple looked at eachother and smirked. "Who could sleep through that? Too much fun to be had."

"Well, we're ready to go to the show" Itachi said. "To the mini-van!"

"Mini-van? Seriously" asked Sakura as she followed them out to the garage. Sasuke groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Really?" His older brother walked up to a cloth covered mini-van and pulled it off. A light seemed to reflect off the vehicle and it filled the dark garage. "Its the most metal mini-van ever" Itachi said. Sakura examined it and noted that it was true. It was pure black in color and steel teeth hung off the grill. The entire van was covered in stickers of all the shows Itachi had been to.

"So it's a suped up mini-van?"

"Oh no, no, little Sakura. It is much more. Because the only thing that makes this van metal is in the back." Itachi walked to the trunk and pulled it open. On the inside was a massive Bose sound system, the amp was black and triple set, connected to three subs and two boxes. "You went all out in this thing" Sakura said. Itachi bowed slightly and unlocked the doors manually. "But that is the only draw back. No power locking" he said sadly. They all piled in and shut the doors, in no time they were on they're way to the show. Itachi popped in a CD that when played, blew out most of the vans occupents ear drums.

_I want to crush this world  
Drenched in blood Ill rejoice  
Im prone to destroy all what is standing in my way  
For I could confront the Creator itself_- I am Ultraviolence by Sybreed

Im not here to give in charity  
When hate is a delicacy  
I cant help thinking with a grin  
Of your spine smashed under my feet

Why on earth should I restrain my inborn violence?  
When I see them all looking for absurd excuses  
To murder and slay, longing for senseless massacres  
I wont try to hide such a radiant foolishness

I want to crush this world  
Drenched in blood Ill rejoice  
Im prone to destroy all what is standing in my way  
For I could confront the Creator itself

Why should I engage in this masquerade?  
I dont wish to fuck around  
And accept to face the worst of myself  
Yes, I am Ultraviolence

The van pulled into a strip center and Itachi parked the van into a parking space. The eldest Uchiha jumped out of the car leaving everyone inside. Sasuke sighed and grabbed the handle to open the door but found it wouldn't open. "Oh god damnit! Itachi-baka! The child locks are still on!"

"Climb over the seat!"

"He has too much shit piled on the console! We can't climb over" Sasuke said, obviously peeved. Sakura crawled over Sasuke and Hinata and attempted to squeeze into the front seat. She was able to open the drivers seat door and roll out onto the pavement. Naruto laughed when she opened the side door and brushed herself off. "Little skinny minny" he said. Sakura rolled her eyes and pulled him along.

**"If being skinny bugs you so much, eat a chocolate cake" **Nibi said.

'Shut the hell up' Sakura shot back. 'I'd look like shit if I was fat.'

Naruto showed the ticket person two reciepts for the tickets and he led his girlfriend inside. The tiny little place was diffrent from what she was used to back where she used to live. It looked like it could only hold up to fifty people.

"Where is that son of a bitch" Naruto said as he looked for Itachi. Sakura pulled Naruto to the stage area where the band would soon occupy. "Where is everyone?"

"That crazed person drug us here a hour early, no one will be showing up for at least another forty five minutes" explained Sasuke. "He's probably in the back talking to the proprietor."

"Means we have time to kill before the show." Sakura formed a sly smile and looked at Naruto.

**"Oh shit I know that smile" **Kyuubi said.

'And because of that, it worries me even more.'

The pinkette grabbed Naruto and pulled out into the back, leaving Sasuke and Hinata alone. "It doesn't take a genius to know what they're going to be doing" the Hyuuga said.

Sasuke chuckled and wrapped his arms around Hinata. 'Have fun dobe.'

* * *

**Yeah.....that's not going to happen now but possibly later. So next chapter is definately the show.**

**Peace,  
Blood Rain**


	7. The Show Pt 2

**Two updates, so soon? I decided I would right this now because no one has ever had the boredom I feel right now. So I've been writing all day. Well here's the second part of the Whitechapel show. Have fun, review afterwards. Thanks to those who already have. **

Naruto and Sakura were out back when people started to show up for the concert. They currently had their lips locked in a furious tongue battle. Each one getting age old advice from the timeless beings inside them, but the ideas were too absurd to try in public. Kyuubi mentioned something about getting naked and that human's used to always be naked in the old days but Naruto had to shut him up because it's imoraly wrong to walk around in todays society nude, no matter how bad you really wanted to do it. On the other hand, Sakura was agreeing with everything her Inner and Nibi said. She was lost in the heat of the moment when she heard something that shook her out of it.

The bands were getting ready on stage and were currently doing sound checks. "Damn it" she growled. "Looks like we might have to go back inside now." Naruto nodded and groaned. The hardness in his pants could end up being a constant annoyance for the rest of the evening but it was worth it up till that point. He grabbed her hand and pulled her inside, hoping to find Itachi and Sasuke quick before any of the bands started to play.

"Having fun yet" Naruto asked even though he knew the answer. Sakura picked up on it and smirked. "I don't know. Your tongue has a pretty weird taste."

"Well your tongue tastes like cat food" he quickly retorted and heard the Kyuubi in his mind go **"Oooooh. You fucking idiot."**

Although Sakura knew this was a joke, she started to panic a little. Could he possibly know what she was? But the Nibi had other thoughts. **"Kill him....now."** Her voice was the eerie calm of pissed off. Like summoning you when your in your underwear with a toothbrush in your mouth. That pissed off.

**"You've done it now Kit. I'm sure Nibi's in there telling her to-"**

**"Rip him to itsy bitsy peices!"**

'Calm down, it was a joke' she said back to her inner demon. Nibi took a few deep breaths and counted to five before calming down. When Sakura was satisfied she was going to be quiet, she returned her focus to the outside world and found Naruto talking to Itachi and Sasuke. The trio snickered to themselves and continued to whisper.

"Guy talk" Sakura said to Hinata who was leaning against the wall.

"Pisses me off" said Hinata. "What do you think they talk about?"

"Sex, obviously."

"I don't know. The way they're smiling, it's not about sex this time."

**"She knows nothing about what men think" **said the demon in her head. **"That's all men ever think about. Kyuubi thought about it all day every day."**

**"Like you didn't either"** Sakura's inner said.

**"That's beside the point."**

'That's all everyone thinks about it. Isn't it?'

"Sakura? Are you ok?" The pinkette refocused on the outside and saw Hinata waving a hand infront of her face. "Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About your fun time with Naruto hmm?"

"I could be" Sakura said sticking her tongue out at the girl. Hinata giggled and looked up towards the stage. "Looks like they're about to start." Sakura nodded and they both joined with the men group who shut up as soon as they arrived. "Ready to start Naruto-kun?"

"Of course, Sakura-chan. That's go" he said and led her to the middle of the floor. "Why do you stand in the middle" she asked as people started to go where they liked best. People who knew the lyrics were in the very front of the stage so if the singer let them attempt the song, they could. Behind them was the moshers who were always in the action. In the back were scene kids, where they did their "Dancing". But they stood behind the moshers, which made Sakura confused, she really hoped Naruto wasn't one of those stand to the side people.

The band took the stage and Sakura had to keep her laughter inside when she saw Itachi's face. It was the ultimate orgasm look. Phil Bozeman took the mircrophone and thanked the crowd of people for coming to their show and then growled, "Ear to Ear!" The drummer made a small solo before they fully started.

_Screeching mephitic sacrilege, manifesting  
Raping your incoherent mind from afar  
Holding your stiff hand below my waist I will begin to ravish you  
Symbolic pride against your skin marking eternal branding  
Pulling out the tools the operation beings  
Melting the skin to climax again  
Fornicated whore of the past-tense  
Shall experience articulo mortis  
How innocent this scheme of murder  
How I redeem my prize of faith and infamy is not your place  
I shall remember this for I live again  
Necromaniac persuing dreams of liquid suffocation  
Your neck is smiling at me ear to fucking ear  
The trachea exposed, pulsing hemoglobin entities at me  
Your neck is smiling ear to fucking ear  
The gurgling of gore, the sound of splitting hide, the grinding of the bones  
Ear to fucking ear  
The verdict isn't met until you're dead  
Ear to fucking ear!_

Sakura had to admit the spot they were in was perfect. As soon as the song started, Sasuke dropped to his hands and knee's while Naruto and Itachi ran and jumped off his back, right into the moshers, knocking the whole crowd to the ground. She could help but giggle when Naruto stood up and was tackled by some kid pushed into the pit by the asshole behind him. Hinata followed Sasuke in tore the place apart. Sakura was suprised that the shy girl was so brutal to everyone else. She guessed it was because it was the only time she was able to let loose. Hinata was so quiet during school. Naruto walked up next to her with a bring grin on his face and had to shout over the musice. "What do you think?"

"Pretty good" she shouted back. It was indeed alot diffrent then the shows she has ever been to. Definately heavier than anything she listened to. The band said something about a song off they're latest album and started to play it. Naruto quickly grabbed her and pulled to the massive mosh pit.

_Eyes are glaring red with a conscious set to kill  
Nostrils flared and eyebrows parallel  
Thriving on the chaos and the suffering I have caused on you all  
A dispute of man and diabolical beast  
How could one cipher such a malevolent being  
I am certain of humanity's demise  
We are the disease that spreads amongst this filthy race  
I am certain of humanity's demise  
Man will inspire the works of a new era of corruption  
Now that I can control the orifice of mankind  
I am glad inform, you're all in a world of shit  
Coprophagia would be the only solution  
Open your fucking mouth and ingest what you are  
Silent you will remain while I invoke my presence on your world  
Urges I must satisfy again and again  
Inside a shell festering is mind of a bastard child  
Cover the earth with the blood of this lamb  
We are the disease that spreads amongst this filthy race  
Collect the dust of the ones who have fallen to the lies  
It is your last resort to a wretched memory  
Take this life for granted and hold it tight  
For we have you all under control because  
We are the disease  
Man will inspire the works of a new era of corruption  
God damn you all _- Possession

During the song, Itachi managed to get lifted off his feet and crowd surfed up to the stage. He and Phil sang together on the same mircrophone for a moment before he lept back into the crowd. Sakura wasn't suprised when no one caught him. She looked around for Sasuke and Naruto but found they were missing. She asked Hinata if she knew where they were but the Hyuuga shrugged and continued her onslaught by smashing some kid in the face with her elbow.

The band broke into another older song as soon as she spied Naruto and Sasuke walking back into the building. Both looked pissed but they perked up once they rejoined their two girls.

_Captivating with sadistic intentions to exalt the carrion  
Holding onto faith like it would help me anyway  
Up on my feet, vehemence takes over as I pave the way to anatomical feasts  
Severing the ties I once endured to understand why it is that I crave the dead  
Going by my knowledge of popular culture  
I find a sense in malpracticing the common ways  
Wallowing in claret, I long for such salvation  
For when I'm through, I shall wear your pride upon my lips  
Songs of the dead will eternally be chanted  
Before sepulture, I must purloin the genitalia  
I must find pleasure when you're gone  
An injection of sodium thiopental applied  
Your eyes are getting heavy now, I smell your fear  
Delusions and paranoia are setting in  
Control in my hands, I now shall purge  
With the saw I maim, by the saw I live  
Inhaling fumes of the putrid festered funk  
As I drain the throbbing cysts from the gangrenous vagina  
The mordant reek is overtaking every inhalation  
The nausea is overwhelming, I stop to heave  
Brought forth are my confessions to the dead  
As the lies coincide with vitriolic clues  
We all will spread disease  
We're all deceased  
Carved in your face, the sacrilegious rites  
These words bring truth to what was foretold  
Corpses and bile will reconcile  
The rumors of this forensic plague  
By these words I am one with the dead  
And with this I've claimed the one which I'm wed  
Until death do us part, we'll rot hand in hand _- The Somatic Defilement

After a few more songs the band bid they're farewells and a few lesser bands played after them. The group all lost they're intrest in staying so after Itachi bought the sticker for his van, they left the show and headed back to the Uchiha's place. Sakura was cuddled against Naruto in the very back when she asked where he disappeared to during the show. The blond sighed and said he was talking with some old friends outside and left it at that. Only Sasuke knew what really happened.

**Flashback**

Naruto had lost track of Sakura in the mosh pit and was trying to look for her when he felt a large electrical current travel through his body. His vision blackened and he felt himself being dragged out of the building. Naruto was tossed to the ground and was about to lifted into a trunk when a loud blast sent him back to the ground again.

Sasuke had seen the two men drag Naruto out of the building and headed to the van, where underneath the rear bumper was a shotgun. He was following them by sneaking around cars in the parking lot. When they were lifting Naruto up into the back of a small car, Sasuke made his move and blasted one off his feet, sending him into the car. The other dropped Naruto to the ground and attempted to retrieve his own weapon but Sasuke smacked him in the jaw with the but end of the gun.

"Who are you and what are you doing with the dobe?"

The man said nothing and Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him. He cocked the shotgun and stuck the barrel directly into the mans eye. "Tell me and I won't blow your head off!" Still the man remained silent. His eyes read of failure and they looked at the ground. "Silent until the end huh? That just tells me who you work for."

The man quickly looked up at him but Sasuke pulled the trigger, sending the top of his head into the underside of the trunk door. The Uchiha quickly picked the body up and set it inside the trunk, then shut it. He was able to get Naruto over to the van and exchange his shirt for one that wasn't blood covered and woke the blond up.

"What the hell happened?"

"It was the Brotherhood. I think those pair have been following us for awhile. I've seen them around before. I'm sure they were scouts."

"Great" Naruto mumbled, "Now we're in the shit now aren't we?"

"Maybe, maybe not" said Sasuke. "I think those two were just impatient. If the brotherhood really wanted to take you, they wouldn't send only two men. Those two just got the drop on you."

Naruto quickly shook his head and cracked his neck. "Stun guns suck. I have to get me one to practice with."

"Hn. Fucking masochist."

"Whatever teme."

**End flashback**

At quarter after ten, they arrived outfront of Sakura's house to drop her off. The occupants said goodbye and Naruto walked her to the door. "I had a good time tonight" she said. "Thanks for letting me come."

"It's no problem. It was blast to have you there. We have to do it more often." They arrived at the door and Sakura kissed him quickly. "Goodnight Naruto-kun."

"Night, Sakura-chan." The girl smiled and entered the house, leaving Naruto alone on the doorstep. He smiled and headed down the walk way. He was aware of Sakura watching him walk away and it only made him smile more. 'It can only get better from here.'

* * *

**There was a little taste of the main antagonist of the story but those were two minor people soon they will come in numbers! LARGE NUMBERS!**

**Ayte, till then  
Blood Rain**


	8. Why Sakura Hates Nibi

**Alright, I hope I don't disappoint on this one. I need a little filler so I can fine tune the last bits and peices of the story so here you go. Something for you all to chew on for a little while. I don't know why I went this this, I see it all the time but for some reason I thought I could have some fun with it. Well afterwards, review and tell me what you think. **

Naruto stood infront of the school waiting for Sakura to show up. The weekend had been slow and Sakura had stuff to do with her adoptive mother so they couldn't spend time together. They texted eachother but there's nothing more they could really do. After his little encounter with the Brotherhood, he decided to lay low for awhile. He gave Gaara a call on Saturday to see if he noticed anything new in the Brotherhood's movements but Gaara said all was quiet. It made Sasuke's scout theory more plausible.

He had made it clear to the other three that the incident had to be kept from Sakura. Naruto didn't really need her to panic and skip town. Tsunade would surely leave town if they figured out where her daughter was. He looked at his watch and sighed. Maybe she wasn't showing up today? He was about to go in when he saw her pink hair come around the corner. 'Thank you' he thanked the heavens.

"Whatever kid" Kami said not looking up from her magazine. He was starting to get paranoid from the attack. Naruto knew if he got involved like this with Sakura, he would get this way. Worrying about her and if she's alright. He would have to tell her about him soon. Hopefully it wouldn't come as a shock.

She climbed up the steps to the school and gave him a kiss. "How are you Naruto-kun?"

"Pretty good, just waiting for you."

"That's sweet of you" she said as she took his hand in hers. "Let's get to class before we're late shall we?"

Naruto nodded and opened the door for her to step inside. "How was your weekend?"

"It was alright. Mom wanted to do some "Bonding" between us since we've never had the chance to since we got here. We're actually pretty close."

"That's good" Naruto said. "I think it's important to have a good relationship with your parents." The girl looked down at her feet at this. Such talk from a guy who has no parents.

Naruto sensed that she felt uncomfortable when talking about parents. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close. "Don't worry about it. I'm not sad about it" he said giving her a small peck on the cheek. Sakura giggled and leaned into his embrace.

They walked through the halls in silence until the mighty Kyuubi made a startling sound. **"Kit! Kit! Kit! Whats the date? What's the god damn date!"**

'Uh.....monday......oh shit.... numbers, numbers, numbers, 17th!' Naruto listened to Kyuubi mumbled a few things that sounded like, carry the one and mulitply the denominator. He stopped speaking as if coming to a suprising conclusion then followed it out with a low, drawn out, **"Yeessssssssss........."**

'I hate it when you do that. It usually means somethings gonna hurt me.'

**"Not this time. This is good, very, very good. You could compare it to a retards excitement when he see's a ball pit. That's how good it is."**

'That's a terrible anology' Naruto said trying not to laugh because in reality. It was very good. **"But yeah, it's November 17th! And if my calculations are correct, 4 hours from now, your girlfriend there will start acting very strange."**

'That time of the month? Fuuuuck. I bet she's gonna jump on her menstral cycle and run my ass over. Hopefully she's not moody like my ex.'

**Flashback**

"Hi Kyo-"

"What the fuck did you just say to me!?"

"I said hi-" Naruto started but a foot immediatly went straight up into his taint. His brain shot into the very tippy top of his skull and his eyes began to water. "Oh shit" he mumbled as he fell over.

"You do not understand what I'm fucking going through right now Naruto!" screamed his ex girlfriend Kyoko as she ran away, leaving Naruto in the middle of the hallway clutching his important area.

**End Flashback**

'They've never been the same after that. I think they decided to stay up until they're needed.'

**"You should get that looked at. That could lead to dangerous medical conditions I can't even fix." **

'You can't fix my balls?'

**"It's not a matter of can't or can"** explained the fox. **"I just don't want to go near them."**

'Dick!'

-----------

Nibi groaned when she checked the date. It couldn't come at a more inappropriate time. Sakura knew what she was talking about as well. It happened every year at this time. **"So what kind of destruction and chaos will it be this year" **asked her inner. **"Arson? Murder? Public executions?"**

**"Public execution sounds new and exciting"** said Nibi trying to cheer her container up but it wasnt working. Sakura knew that once it hit, it was going to be hard to control herself. Just another one of those things she cursed from having that stupid cat in her. And what do cat's have to go through every so often? Heat. And it pissed Sakura off to no end. Last year, she almost killed about ten people trying to control herself.

'I've got it undercontrol this year' she mentioned and pulled out a pair of nail clippers. 'I will win, like every year.'

**"What are the stupid nail clippers fo- ooooohhhhh. You know, I'm sure Naruto-kun would mind if you just did it a couple times?"**

Sakura gave her a mental image of the "Fuck you" look and continued to think about the way she was going to spend her afternoon. She was going to save herself till she absolutely loved someone. Not just toss something special out the window becomes of desire.

They both entered Iruka's morning class and sat down in their assigned seats. Naruto was to Sakura's right and Hinata was to her left. The two girls went into talk mode with eachother and Naruto laid his head down on his desk.

Last night was starting to catch up to him. He had to have a meeting with Gaara and Sarutobi about the encouter with the Brotherhood on friday. It wasn't the best meeting he'd ever been to. Sarutobi was on his ass constantly about keeping a sharp eye out for them. Naruto shut his eyes and tried to get a tiny bit of sleep while the two girls talked.

**"You know, you two are the only Jinchuuriki left. The Covenant is going to keep a double eye on you two. I wouldn't be suprised if they pulled in more people from other cities to help."**

'We have all we really need here' Naruto said peeking above his arm at the class. He glanced over at Sakura and smiled. She had no idea that everyone in the class was in here to protect her and him. The entire school was the home base for Covenant members. It's where the registered trained since they were young. Unlike the Brotherhood, who see Jinchuuriki as demons and threats. The Covenant think the Jinchuuriki are heroes to the world and were fromed to protect them. Since the First Purge of Jinchuuriki centuries ago, the idea of an organization to protect them was never really discussed until the Sarutobi family decided to form it secretly five hundred years ago.

All the kids in the classroom came down a bloodline of the founding clans of the Covenant. Which meant they knew what he and Sakrua were.

Naruto was just about to doze off when something landed in his hair. He growled to himself figuring it was either Kiba or Chouji but when he looked up he saw Sakura picking at an eraser and throwing it at him.

"Why" he moaned quietly but the pinkette giggled and threw another chunk at him. 'Her playfulness is starting to perturb me' he thought. 'Need sleep. I wonder if I tossed her a ball of yarn she would go after it?'

"What was that" asked Sakura.

"I didn't say anything" he said. 'Did I say that out loud? Did she hear me?'

"Good, now get up I want someone to bug and your looking like a prime target."

'How can I stay angery at cute face and attitude like that' he thought happily. He pulled his hands off the desk and just kept his head on the flat surface looking toward her. "Your lucky your cute, you know that?"

"Nah" she said with a small blush and did the same manuever by putting her head on the desk. Naruto nodded but kept eye contact. "Of course you are, now no arguing."

Sakura narrowed her eyes and flicked a peice of eraser off her desk at him, striking him in the eyeball. He imediatly covered his eye and stood straight up. "Gah! Holy shit!"

"Uzumaki Naruto! Watch your language" yelled Iruka from above his book. "You know what happened the last time." Naruto gulped and sat back down in his seat, "I'll behave." The class giggled and Naruto gave them his glare, making them shut up and return to what they were doing. He soon turned it to his girlfriend and whispered, "I swear to whatever deity you worship, I will get you back."

"Looking forward to it, Naruto-kun" she purred and scratched at him with her hand like a cat. Naruto blinked and her eyes widened. Like she didn't even know she did it. 'Oh I'm going to have fun with this one' he thought.

Sakura's cheeks reddened and she tried to hide it but it wasn't working. She hated some of the traits she picked up from the demon cat. At least there was no physical appearence unlike Naruto who had the whisker marks.

**"They make him so cute" **sighed her inner. Sakura just shook it off and tried to occupy herself in the class. The bell rang a short time later and Naruto wrapped his arms around her to escort her out.

"Such a gentleman" she quipped as they exited the room.

"Only for you" he mentioned kicking the door shut in front of Ino, almost making her walk into it. Sakura threw the girl a glance and she could see the blond was livid. It made her giggle and give her boyfriend a kiss. "I'm glad then."

They had to separate to go to their diffrent classes, while Sakura went to Physics, Naruto went to math. Sakura was trying to pay attention to Anko who was talking about gravity, but everytime she said up and down, she would mention somebodies mother. Sakura found it childish so she laughed along with her. "Haruno-san! If something goes up at a set speed and goes down like your mom what will the speed be coming back down?"

Sakura suppressed a laugh and answered the question but at the same time everyone was giving her an odd look. "What?"

"Um...Haruno, that answer was correct but it was more advanced than anything we've covered. I'm going to have a talk with Sarutobi-sama about moving you up to advanced Physics."

'Oh no, no, no, no, no, FUCK NO!!!' she mentally screamed. On the outside she just slammed her head on the desk. Hoping to beat the brains out of herself.

**"Your too smart for your own good Kitten. You just keep getting yourself deeper into more trouble."**

'Tell me about it' she groaned. The girl looked up at the clock and grumbled, two more hours. 'At least things are going to get interesting.'

----------------

**Two hours later**

**"This is creepier then the time I spied on Nibi's mother"** Kyuubi mentioned at lunch time. Naruto gulped and kept his head still, not wanted to cause any quick movements. Sakura was sitting across the table, staring at him intently. She was unblinking and her foot was running up and down his leg.

Sakura didn't say word, just stared. She didn't blink, she did nothing. Except stare. 'If you hadn't told me what was going on, I would think she was plotting to kill me. This is so fucked.'

Inside the girls head two voices were droning on. **"Do it, do it, do it, do it. Get it over with, get him now, he's vulnerable. Kyuubi's telling him the same thing, listen to us!"**

Kyuubi watched the pinkette's eyes glaze over as she stared at the blond. **"This is going to be bad Kit, she want's your dick hardcore."**

'Hell no, the way she looks, she might cut it off and keep it as a trophy when she's done. Or eat me, fuck that man.'

**"What? That's insane, no one wou- nevermind I take that back I know someone. Listen, if you want to make it through this you have to give it up to her. She's not going to stop-"**

**"Till that dick is ours!!!!"** screamed Nibi. **"Kyuubi must have made enhancements Kitten, It's probably very large!!"**

Sakura tried to fight it but she kept thinking about it. She rubbed her thighs together to try to help but nothing was. She needed release desperately. 'I hate you, cat!'

Naruto tried to eat his ramen but she just kept staring at him, making little movements. She was biting her bottom lip which Naruto thought was extremely cute. He was trying to avert his eyes but his enhanced sense of smell was tearing him apart. He smelt nothing else except her. It was starting to drive him nuts as well.

'Just gotta make it through school and....oh fuuuck I'm driving her home.' Kyuubi started to bust laughing and started to shout, **"Yes! We're gonna get laid! Finally! After nineteen mother fucking years of waiting! We're gonna get some pu-"**

'Shut you mouth fuzz-ball we're not getting anything. We're waiting a little longer. Man this is troublesome. You could have warned me about this.'

**"Now wheres the fun in that"** Kyuubi said with a smirk. **"You give me entertainment and if I have to withhold special information to get a good laugh then by Kami I will!"**

**----------**

"Kami! The female Jinchuuriki has entered Heat! I've got it all set up like you asked!" The little angel was immediately in the air and landed on the floor, cracking his head open and bleeding out while the goddess ran to the private screening room. Inside in her one seated theatre was a bag of popcorn, quart of Tequila inside of a soda cup with a straw, and a bag of toys under the seat, just in case.

The goddess jumped in and dug into her popcorn as she watched the lunchroom scene. The door behind her opened and man in dark robes and long blonde hair came in. "What the hell are you doing up so early?"

"This is equivelent to UFC on saturday nights" she said mindlessly. "It's gonna get better, just watch." The man looked around and sighed. "There's only one seat."

"You know where to sit" she growled. "On your knee's bitch!"

"That's only in the bedroom honey!" The man's eyes flashed red and two horns poked from his head.

"Lu, calm down and do as your told."

"Yes ma'am" Lucifer said as he sat down so she could use him as a foot rest. "Its good to be the king" she said as she watched the two enter the Uchiha's class.

-----------------

Naruto didn't know what was going on. Sakura was basically rubbing her face on his sleeve. It was cute but it was still creeping him out at the same time, because she wasn't stopping. It was like she was getting off from it, he could hear little moans coming from her. 'Kyuubi.....I'm glad we don't have to go through this.'

**"We're men, we're in heat all the time."**

'Eh? Good point. So heat is like taking a few months of man horniness and focusing it at one time?'

**"Never thought of it that way but sure, we can roll with that."** Kyuubi leaned back in his cage and put on a pair of sunglasses. 'Where did you get those?'

**"Found em."**

'Random......'

History class was pretty peaceful, despite the fact that everytime Itachi had his back to them, Sakura's eyes were right on him. 'How long will this last for?'

**"Since she is still a human, I'd say a couple days but when Nibi was out and about, it would last forever. Just constant sex, all the time, never ending fucking!"**

'Why did he make this thing all about sex? Why?' Was he making a reference to the Kyuubi or the author? Will we ever know? Possibly.

**"Who are you talking to?"**

'I dont know' the blond groaned and looked at his girlfriend. He offered her a small smile, who replied with an even bigger one. It was almost too cat-like. **"You know, I'm not into human's but if I had too, she's hot enough to-"**

'Alright we're going a bit to far with this' Naruto thought. 'It's just torture. Can't we just speed this up?'

* * *

Naruto sighed in relief as he opened the door to his car for Sakura. She climbed inside and Naruto quickly entered after her. "So, I was thinking of getting a brand new car. What do you think?"

"Sure what kind?"

"I'm thinking a Challenger or one of the new Camaro's. Good choice?"

Sakura knew what he was doing and she was appreciating it greatly. She had a sudden feeling that he knew what she was. Not that it would make a big deal, she just didn't want to shock him with it yet. "Um... what do they look like?"

"That doesn't matter" he said happily. "I'm thinking the challenger because the engine is so big the battery has to go in the back. Sounds like something I could work with ya know?"

A couple minutes later they pulled up to Sakura's house and he pulled into the driveway. Sakura looked around and saw Tsunade's car was not there.

**"Take him inside! Take him inside!"**

'No, naughty thoughts! Naughty thoughts!'

She leaned over to give him a kiss goodbye but when her lips touched his, she couldn't control herself. Sakura forced her tongue into his mouth and they started a very heated make out session. Naruto put the car in park and Sakura basically climbed over the center console and laid ontop of him as their kiss deepened. Her hands went through his hair and she bit his bottom lip. "I've gotta go" she whispered. Naruto nodded and kissed her one more time before she got out and left, blowing him kiss before she entered the house.

**"H**E**L**L **Y**E**S**!**!"** all six of them yelled. Naruto pulled out of the driveway and drove home with a large smile on his face.

* * *

_Buzz buzz buzz buzz_

Naruto put down his chopsticks and took his cell phone out of his pocket. Still trying to chew his food, he opened it and a picture from Sakura popped up. The blond choked and spat his food out across the table.

Sasuke looked up at him with an evil glare and peeled the noode stuck under his eye off. "Seriously?"

* * *

**Well, yay? or nay? I thought the idea was little cliche but I couldn't think of anything else and I wanted to update. Sooo deal wit it. Tell me what ya think, any kind of comment is welcome cause I'll find out where you live later. **

**Till next tyme**

**Dueces,  
Blood Rain**


	9. The Secrets Out

**Alright I thought this chapter would be a little fun. Started last night. For some reason I think I'm losing my writing style. Please if it sounds off compared to my other stuff let me know. I think I'm going for a more slapstick ruetine before the story becomes serious. It's kinda like shawn of the dead. Funny in the beginning serious in the end. Well Review tell me what you think. To all those that have reviewed I thank you kindly. I enjoy reading them. I'm glad alot of you love this story.**

Tsunade definately knew what time of the year it was when she came home. She knew Sakura would be in her room, alone and un-supervised for a few days. Except when she walked down the hall she noticed something odd about her room. Every so often, she would see a flash of light from the other side. 'What could that be' she thought. Maybe her tv?

She creeped up toward the door when it opened suddenly. A very frazzled Sakura stumbled out, dressed in her pajama bottoms and black t-shirt. Her hair was in crazy formations and she clumsily made her way to the bathroom. 'Was she bow-legged? How hard is it hitting her this year?'

Sakura had always shown excellent control when it came to her being in Heat. Tsunade had always been confused when Sakura seemed to be going through diffrent changes when she turned 15. It wasn't until Nibi voiced herself through Sakura that she was finally able to understand. At first she was furious at her for doing this to her adoptive daughter but when the Nibi explained that it wouldn't last for long and wouldn't turn her into a sex fiend for the rest of her life, she was kinda cool with it. But when it came time, Sakura was in her room trying to get it out of her system.

As Tsunade moved by the room she picked up the musky smell eminating from the room. The older woman sighed and covered her nose as she passed. "You doing ok Saku-chan?"

"Barely" came Sakura's small voice from the bathroom. "Want to kill me yet?"

"Are you begging me or asking me" Tsunade asked playfuly. She heard Sakura giggle on the otherside. "Just let me know if you need anything."

"I could use a-"

"Anything except that. Be innocent."

"But mooooom!"

"I don't want to hear it." Sakura went into complaints, and groaning. Tsunade put her fingers in her ears and went La La La La as she walked away. When she left Sakura let out the moan she was holding in and ran back for her room. 'I hate this' she mentally sighed as she laid in bed. She bit her lip and squeezed her bed sheets, irritated from the constant arousal. 'I hope Naruto-kun liked the pictures' she thought slyly, making the other two snicker.

**"He better. Now he know's what he's working with"** said Inner Sakura. The Nibi allowed a smile to crawl across her face as she thought what the Kyuubi would say to such things.

-----------------

**"I fucking love it! It's so cute I just want to eat it!"**

'Dude! Seriously shut the fuck up, she's mine!' Naruto was currently glaring at himself in the mirror. One eye was his normal bright sapphire blue and the other was blood red and black. The music was playing loud enough so the world outside didn't hear him and the Kyuubi go back and forth.

**"Well, I live in here. She's technically ours, as the Nibi is technically yours."**

Naruto's right eye narrowed at his left. 'Your a son of a bitch, you know that?'

**"Your just upset that I get to enjoy it as much as you do."**

'Well why shouldn't I be, I mean, your trapped in there as punishment. So why should I give you such pleasure?'

**"Cause that would mean you'd have to deprive yourself"** Kyuubi quipped. Naruto rolled his eye and turned to see his phone light up again. **"Ooo another!"** The blond groaned as he picked it up to take a look. 'Oh this one is cuuute' he said with a smile. It was a picture of Sakura winking toward her camera, her hair was all over the place, making her look adorable.

**"Damn, I wanted another dirty one!"**

'Pf, I have enough to make Hugh Heffner jealous' Naruto thought. 'Wall paper!'

**"Your not seriously gonna- you did. Your such a fucking loser" **Kyuubi growled. Naruto shrugged and looked at the picture with a smile. "For once she sends one that I can use."

**"Well you can use the other ones" **chuckled the fox.

'I think you have some deep seeded issues when it comes to the carnal pleasures. Did something happen when you were younger?'

**"Wha- Kit? What are you talking about?"**

'I'm just saying. Do you wanna talk about it?'

**"No! I don't know what your- fuck you asshole!"**

Naruto smirked slighty and chuckled. 'I just want to let you know that I'm here for you.........what you not talkings to me? Alright.' The blond slipped his phone into his pocket and headed down stairs. He grabbed the side of the railing and jumped over into the entry-way. Sasuke was sitting in a chair nearby reading, what looked like a textbook, except it was upside down.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" The Uchiha looked up from his book with an awkward expression on his face. "I'm about two seconds away from killing someone Naruto. I don't want you to be my target but by Kami I swear to him, I will kill you."

"And another name to my list" said Lucifer as he walked through the door of the Uchiha home, not being seen of course. Behind him, Kami followed. "This little rat bastard! He thinks I'm a man?! Fuck that kid! Damn him Lu!"

"Been done" he said allowing the two mortals to get back to their conversation.

"Wow what crawled up your ass this time?"

"Do you really want to know" asked Sasuke. "Because I can assure you it wasn't anything good."

'Hemroid again' Naruto thought as he merely waved the brooder off and continued down the hall. Then again, mused the blond. What if something really did crawl up there everyother day? Something evil? Naruto turned and looked at Sasuke again who stared intently at the upside down book. "Whats in there?"

He pulled himself away and entered the kitchen. There he found Itachi reading a newspaper normally at the kitchen table. "Sup Itachi?"

"Nothing."

"Shouldn't you be grading papers?"

"Fuck that."

"But what abou-"

"I said" Itachi said glaring over the paper. "Fuck. That."

"Why are you two so...so... Negative?"

"Hn."

"I'm just going to get my orange juice like I wanted" Naruto said pointing at the fridge.

"That's a good idea" the eldest brother said. The blond said no more as poured himself a glass of the delicious beverage. "Anything interesting in that thing?"

"Nope."

"Fuuck I give up" yelled the blond as he left to go back to his room. "I get more emotion from Log then you guys!"

As he past Sasuke the boy gave him a dark look. Naruto stopped at the foot of the stairs and looked him in the eye. "Yeah, I said it. Log. Emotion. I feeeeel it."

"I knew you would bring him into this" grumbled Sasuke and went out of the back of the entry way. Obviously to cry that he was ousted by Log again. Naruto went back to his room and slipped his phone out to reply to the text Sakura sent him saying _Good night 33333_.

**"It's like many boobs if you think about it."**

'Ugh, if I could kill myself. If only I could do it, I swear to-'

She stood in the corner....waiting.

'Just ugh. Fuck you fox.' The boy jumped onto his bed and shut his eyes only to have them open slowly as he stared at the ceiling. "How did I forget I was holding this" he asked himself as he examined his wet shirt and pants. He set the glass of what used to hold orange juice on the end table and quickly changed before hopping back into bed.

'Night you idiot.'

**"Love you to Kit"** the demon said sarcastically before rolling to sleep himself.

-----------------

"Mmm....Naruto-kun" Sakura grumbled as light came through her blinds an into her closed eyes. They slowly opened and Sakura groaned. "Morning already" she said to herself as she laid back on her pillow. "This blows."

After a moment an odd look came across her face. She grabbed her bed comforter and lifted it up slowly before letting it fall back into place. "Son of a bitch" she growled. "Not again!"

The pinkette threw the covers off and quickly searched for her pajama bottoms and underwear. "What the hell do I do with them at night?" Sakura searched for the better part of ten minutes before there was a small knock on her door. "Sakura-chan...you awake?"

"Yeah Mom!"

"Good, I found something you might need." The door opened a crack and her missing garments were thrown inside onto the foot of her bed. "Where did you find them?"

Sakura heard her mother giggle then quickly clear her throat. "On the ceiling fan in the living room."

"But that's like fifteen feet high?!"

"I know. That's what makes it so hilarious" laughed the elder blond. She was leaning against the door frame, biting her tongue. Her mind going through hilarious senario's of how she got up that high.

"Ugh! Your not helping" Sakura said trying to get dressed quickly. She went through her morning rituals quickly and decided it was a pony tail day. The black streak in her pink hair was the only part that wasnt pulled back.

For clothing she chose a white button up shirt, black vest, with a loose red tie. Then she wore a pair of black skinny jeans and her converse. "Hey Sakura! Hurry up! I think your boy toy's waiting for you outside!"

Sakura rolled her eyes but grinned also at the little nickname Tsunade had given Naruto. She dashed down the stairs and realized that it was still super early for him to show up. "I wonder what he's doing here?"

Tsunade waved bye and yelled something about staying innocent as she shut the door behind her. "When is she going to bring the boy inside I wonder? I wont' scare him that much" she said to herself.

* * *

Naruto was suprised Sakura didn't pulled his car door complete off when she opened it. She quickly climbed in and gave him a kiss. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I figured we could catch a little breakfast together before school started. You game? We're meeting everyone at IHOP!"

"Whose everyone" asked Sakura.

"Hinata-chan, Sasuke, and Itachi. We all do this sometimes when we have the money. Don't worry, I got you this time" he said that last line with a wink and then he pulled out of the driveway. As the car zipped down the street, Sakura caught Naruto looking at her from the corner of his eye. "Go ahead say" she purred, expecting his compliment.

"You look extremely scene today.....good job" he said with a forced smile. Sakura's eyes narrowed on him faster then he had ever seen anything move. He gulped slightly and put his eyes on the road. Naruto could feel the glare. He could literally feeling her vision kicking his brain in. "Not that that's a bad thing! You look very pretty!"

"Better but your not out of the dog house yet."

**"Dog? Dog! I'm gonna kill her! I am much smart then your average dog!"**

'So what about the non-average ones? They still bite their own dicks and eat shit. Are you sure your ok? You dont wa-'

**"No fucker! I don't want to talk because I have no idea what your talking about!"**

'Alright, whatever helps you sleep at night.'

"Hey hey hey! Busted asshole!"

"What? What did I do" Naruto said coming out of his thoughts at the outburst from his Heated girlfriend.

"You have The Main Drag on you Ipod loser! That's way to sissy even for me" Sakura said with a grin. Naruto's grin grew wider and he scoffed. "At least you admit it."

"Your gonna get it!"

"Whatcha gonna do about it" asked Naruto playfully, successfully cheering the girl up.

"Hm...hold out on you."

'Like you could.'

Sakura was about to respond to that then she stopped. She had heard Naruto say that but she was looking at him the entire time, his mouth never moved. How could she have heard that?

"You would, would you" he said "I think you'd miss kissing these mighty fine lips."

She didnt answer not because it was wrong but becasue she was confused. Somehow she heard it his voice in his head. She didn't think it, nor did she imagine it. It was clear as day.

'Could he know?'

"Know what" asked Naruto giving her a look.

"Woah woah woah, Stop the car!" Naruto pulled off to the side of the road quickly, almost crashing into the car infront of him. The line of skid marks was about thirty feet long. "What's going on?!"

'Can you hear what I'm thinking?'

The blond blinked at her. He heard the words but didn't see her mouth move. "Um....Sakura-chan are you ok?"

**"Oh shit kit."**

"Who was that" Sakura asked. "What the fuck is going on!" They both sat in silence for a moment. Not even thinking, just staring ahead. Too afraid even in their own minds.

**"I can hear crickets chirping."**

'Shut it furball!'

**"Kyuubi-baka?"**

**"Nibi?"**

**"W**H**A**T **T**H**E **F**U**C**K**!**!**?**?"**

**"Kit you fucking broke something!"**

Naruto growled and actually shouted this time. "Shut your fucking face or I'll come in there and take all your fur for a fucking coat!"

Sakura stared at Naruto for a moment and giggled. 'Your cute when your angry.'

The blond shot her a playful glare. 'Your one to talk' he thought back.

**"This is really fucking weird"** said Sakura's Inner. The addition of a second voice made Naruto do a double take. "What was that?"

"I kinda have a second voice that I was born with" she said innocently. Naruto laughed and slapped his hands on the steering wheel, trying to breath. "Hahaha, You have to deal with two voices while I only have to deal with one! Ha Ha you suck!"

"Baka! You think it's easy?! Add being in Heat ontop of it!"

"How's that working out for ya" Naruto said slyly, tapping on the phone in his pocket. Sakura growled and punched him in the arm, this time not pulling it, allowing her super human strength to smash the bone in two.

At the cracking sound, Sakura immediately gasped. "Naruto-kun! Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't me-" Naruto covered her lips with a finger and pointed to it. She watched the bone move under the skin and slowly move back into place.

"Holy crap" she said. "Well I guess the cat's out of the bag huh?"

"Meh, I knew" Naruto said non-chalontly.

"Me too" she said truthfully. "But it doesn't explain why we can hear eachother think."

Naruto rubbed his chin and nodded. "We have to meet the others, we'll figure it out later. Come to our place after school. Just tell your mother its about the Nibi."

**"Does this mean I can't make comments anymore"** asked the fox.

**"Your damn right it does. We don't want hear them you pig."**

**"Oh sweet kami it's good to hear your voice my love."**

**"Save it asshole" **Nibi growled.

**"Mm I like the fiesty."**

'And that's enought of that' Naruto thought making Sakura laugh. She agreed and told them both that they would have to behave for the time being. Both demons grumbled and remained silent.

They pulled into the resturaunt parking lot, both still testing talking in their minds. It was definately a new experience. Naruto pulled the door open and swung his hand. 'After you.'

'Thank you sir' she thought towards him as they entered the building. Naruto took her to the back corner where they would all normally be but he was warning her on the way. 'Listen, I need to tell them about this. They all know what we are.'

'How do they know about me?'

'I can't really disclose that right now. Not until the situation arises but Sasuke and Itachi definately know about you. I'm not sure so much about Hinata but I'm sure she does.'

They greeted the other three at the table and squeezed into the booth together. Hinata and Sasuke sat next to eachother and Naruto and Sakura sat parellel to them. Itachi sat in a chair on the outer edge of the table.

"Alright" Naruto said. "Something odd has happened."

"Your balls finally dropped" asked Sasuke.

"Brett Farve is retiring for real" asked Hinata.

"Log said something positive about Sasuke?"

"Fuck you Itachi!"

"All very good guesses" Naruto said and he put his arm around Sakura. "But very wrong, Brett Farve was the closest one though. Sakura and I have some how developed the ability to hear what eachother think."

The three got very quiet and looked at them with impassive looks. "Have you told her?"

"We both already knew but didn't know eachother knew. Get it" asked Sakura, making sure they were following. They nodded slowly as if to absorb the information and Sasuke fiddled with his coffee mug. "Well I guess that's good."

"You guess its good" Naruto said with a cocked eyebrow. "We don't know what the fuck it means. Even our demons dont know what the hell is going on."

The group said nothing more about the subject. Itachi just told them they'd discuss it later at a more secure location. They spent the rest of the morning being normal teenagers supervised by a kid trapped inside a male adult body. In fact, Itachi was more of a kid then any of them.

They should see his room.

* * *

"Holy me I hope they don't notice we did this" Kami said as she washed the Uchiha dishes quickly. Lu came into the kitchen with a small smirk on his face. "At least we chrisened the blond idiots bed before he did."

"True" Kami said getting the stains off the kitchen island. "I swear if your shit doesn't come off the linolium there will be hell to pay."

"Ooh my horns are shaking" Lu yelled from the next room. Kami growled and then sighed with happiness when his mess was cleaned off.

"Next time we play have fun in an empty house, please bring something to wrap your shit."

"I'm the fucking devil, I don't need condoms."

"You don't need sex either" said Kami with a small smirk on her face, making the ruler of Hell shut up. "Next time wrap it before you pack it."

Lu's look went apathetic as he looked at her. "You've killed my day by saying that. I'm going home."

* * *

**Ok before anybody says a word. I don't care if there are no IHOPS in japan. This is my goddamn fanfiction and there are IHOPS in Japan in it. Because I'm a fan of IHOP. So its a Naruto/IHOP crossover. I was going to make it Denny's but not everyone likes Denny's. Plus Denny's isn't International, haha get iiiiitttt!?**

**Aight, just review and get on with your day. Read a book or something I'm catch'n some Zzz's cause I started school again so I may not be posting stuff as often. College you know. **

**Deuces,  
Bloody Rain**


	10. The Covenant's Front

**Sup y'all I'm back. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I had severe writers block and I got a new job that takes up most of my time while still trying to maintain a social life. You know how it is. So I won't talk as much and let you get to reading.**

"So what exactly do we do now" asked Sakura as they walked into class. Naruto was leaning ontop of her he was usuing her to support his weight. His fingers played with her hair as they marched through the halls. "I guess our thoughts are no longer private to eachother. But I'm wondering if theres a distance it works. Like if your at home and I'm at home."

"I don't think I can deal with your voice in my head all day" she stated with a cat like grin. Naruto rolled his eyes. 'Not this game again' he thought but Sakura turned around on him. "What was that?"

"Oh it was nothing, just thinking of something else" he said quickly defending himself. **"Not really**" said Kyuubi. **"What he was really thinking with that statement was Go Fuck Yourself."**

**"Baka! You do best to keep silent and not talk to my container!"**

**"Oooh like I'm fucking scared of an over grown cat!"**

**"I can still rip your balls off, you ten-ton piece of fur!"**

**"BITCH...I LOVE YOU!"**

'Can you both please shut your mouths' thought Sakura but still giving Naruto a glare. 'We don't need you both yelling inside our heads. We're right here.'

**"I'm getting sick of sitting with these two idiots as well" **Inner Sakura commented. **"All they do is bicker back and forth. Nibi doesn't pay any attention to me anymore now that the bigger furball is in here."**

**"Take that back mental fleshbag!"**

**"Don't yell at her! Can't you see she feels excluded?"**

'What did Sakura-chan just say you two?'

The beasts muttered quietly but eventually went silent. Sakura gave Naruto a small smile and he led her to class. Both tried to keep their minds empty but it didn't work. He kept making her blush from thinking how cute she looked.

"You know, if you werent thinking that I would be accusing you of sucking up for something." Naruto smirked and gave her a kiss.

"No, but how's that heat treating you today?"

"I'm better then yesterday" she said. "But if I do happen to jump you and have my way with you don't freak out."

"Why the hell would I do that" Naruto laughed. He through himself against the lockers and acted like his arms were pinned to them. "Please no Sakura-chan! Please don't have your wicked way with me! I'll do anything! Ple-mmf!"

Sakura's hand covered his mouth and she growled. "As cute as that was, we can't do that here Naruto-kun. If I'm going to have you the most public place we'll play in is your car. But I prefer a bed if you don't mind."

"Do you scratch?"

"Is that a fucking cat comment" she yelled hitting him against the lockers. Naruto poked his fingers together and nodded, "Just asking?"

"Ugh, let me guess, Kyuubi loved the cat's scratching."

"I wouldn't know."

**"Oh yeeeaaaaaahhhhh!"**

"What did I say about being quiet" yelled Naruto. "Do I need to come in there? You won't be happy when I do."

**"Save it for home kit, then I'll kick your ass!"**

"Try it furball!" Just then Naruto's fist flew up into his face. His head shot back into the lockers and they could hear Kyuubi laughing. "You Dick! That was a cheap shot!"

The demon said nothing but chuckled to itself, knowing it had won this round. Sakura tried to hide her giggling but failed miserably. "Come on Naruto-kun we got to get to class before we're late."

They both ran down the hallway and into Iruka's room just as the bell rang. Iruka looked at them and nodded. They took their seats in the back threw their backpacks on the ground. Iruka took roll call and that was that. Class as usual. The only difference was today, the blond chick closer to the front was showing off something to Sasuke and was being extremely loud about it.

"SEE! LOOK SASUKE-KUN!"

"Please don't call me that" he said. 'YOU FUCKING PSYCHO! IF YOU WEREN'T A WOMAN I SWEAR TO-

"Yeeeessssssssssssss"

'UGH FUCK YOU!'

"Oh damn it!"

"Just look!" Ino showed him her hand and he saw a rose tattoo with vines going down her arm. "Hn."

"Thats all you can say to something thats as pretty as that?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and stood up. He lifted his shirt until his chest was exposed. "That Ino, is a pretty tattoo."

On Sasuke's chest was a mural of what his insides looked like. Except thre were pieces that werent filled in so the tattoo looked like his chest was shredded open by something.

"Acutally Sasuke-kun...that's really gross."

"I think its pretty Sasuke-kun" yelled Hinata from the back. Sasuke nodded and pointed to her. "Thank you Hinata-chan. Now Ino, please take your seat and save yourself the embarassment."

"Damn" Naruto said to Sakura. "Served..."

Sakura laughed and looked over at him. "If Sasuke has a tattoo I have no doubt you have one."

"True" he said. Sakura rolled her hand to try to get him to continue. He smirked and poked her side. "You don't get to see them until I deem you worthy enough...wink, wink." His girlfriend stuck her tongue out and gave him the finger.

"So what are you doing after school today" Naruto asked. Sakura shrugged and looked over at the door. "I don't know, hang with Baa-chan probably."

"You know I have never met her yet. I mean you've met my family."

"Um..." 'She's a psycho...'

"So is Ino but I get along with her. Blonds mesh" Naruto said. "Aint that right Ino!"

"Fuck off Uzumaki!"

"See" he said, pointing at her. "I win! Hardcore!" Sakura rolled her eyes and tapped on her chin. "Maybe...wait a second, how did you know she's blond?"

"Seen her in the window" Naruto said quickly. 'Or the fact that she came down to visit me every six months when I got here.'

"Ah Ha! Busted! You know Baa-chan!"

"Being one of the last Jinchuuriki, of course I know Baa-chan" Naruto said. "Plus she was the doctor that delivered me when I was born and she's like my mother as well. I win...again. Shit it's like a manly record or something."

"Live it up for now" Sakura said.

Class went on with the two teasing and picking on eachother. They were picking erasers apart and throwing them at eachother and Naruto was purposely aiming to get it down her shirt.

"Baka" she growled. "Knock it off."

"Hell no, it's to fun" he laughed getting the small peice down in her cleavage. "Three points!"

Before Sakura's fist could connect with his face, the bell rang. Naruto grabbed her fist and pulled it around so he could lead her out without the threat of getting beat on. "Well I guess this is where we part ways for the day" he said.

"Will we really" she said tapping her head. Naruto smiled and shook his head. "We'll never be really apart now will we?"

"Probably not" she said. "But I think this is a good chance to test out what we can do with it." While she was talking, Naruto couldn't help but notice the wicked grin on her face. Kyuubi saw this smile and felt a shiver run down his spine. This was going to be an interesting day indeed.

The couple seperated and went to their new classes. Naruto didn't even hear Jiraiya say hi to him as he took his seat, fearing what Sakura had planned. He could hear Nibi snickering in the back of his mind.

He realized that they figured out how to whisper to eachother already. The blond groaned and smacked his head on the desk. Suddenly memories of last night appeared in his mind but they weren't from his perspective. 'Oh your evil' he thought. 'I knew the devil was a woman.'

"OH FUCKING BURN!"

"THAT LITTLE SHIT HEAD" roared Lucifer, even though he was currently tied down to Kami's bed. "GIVE HIM TO ME! I WILL RIP HIS ARM OFF, FUCK IT, THEN SQUIRT HIS MUSCLE AND CUM ALL OVER HIS FACE!"

"Kinky" Kami said reaching for the devils arm.

Naruto heard Sakura laugh but a though came into his mind. He just sent a though of the last time he saw a proud Naruto Jr. toward her. The girl stopped laughing and he even heard her inner voices go **"Woah..."**

**"In your face women! In. Yo. Face!"**

'Damn right!'

'Alright' came Sakura's voice. 'We know that junk works...and others.'

**"You know Kyuubi...that could be bigger than yours"** Nibi giggled.

**"What? It was as big a house!"**

**"Not in human form. It was as big as an index card, maybe."**

"Really" Naruto laughed. "Is that why you stook around fox? Cause my body had a bigger dick?"

"Naruto!"

The blond popped out of his inwardly conversations and saw Jiraiya looking at him with a confused yet amused face. "We don't care if you manly essense is bigger then a fox's alright? Keep your comments about other...things dicks to yourself."

"Hai sensei."

"I can't believe you said that outloud" Sakura laughed while they exited the school. Naruto mocked her and opened the car door for her. "Such a gentleman."

"Only in public" he said just so she could hear. Sakura gave him a playful slap as she stepped into the beat up Honda. "So where are we going today" she asked.

"I have to pick up a few things at the record store."

"They still have those" Sakura laughed. Naruto rolled his eyes and turned the car on.

They took off and headed into downtown Konoha. "What is it you have to pick up?"

"A few CD's."

"Like..."

Naruto smiled and looked her right in the eye. "Severe Torture, Ozzy's new album just came out, and Angelus Apatrida. I had to order this through my hook up."

"Your making this sound like a drug deal."

"Pretty close actually. Some CD's I get are banned by the Japanese government" he said with a laugh. Sakura gave him an odd look because of the crazed look on his.

**"The boy doesn't do anything except the occasional blunt or so but he is severely addicted to music" **explained Kyuubi.

They pulled into a run down looking neighborhood and Naruto pulled his car into an ally. "Want to come in?"

"I guess" she said following him to a steel door. She expected him to do a secret knock or something but he walked up to the door and started to punch and kick it. The racket started to ring in her ears until the door was pried open.

"Oh my fucking god" yelled the man that opened the door. "Does it say fucking knock til the whole building comes down! Jesus!"

The man that opened the door was dressed in blue jeans and a black tank top. Tattoo's went all over his body up to his neck. His hair was long and down to his mid back.

"I'm here for my pick up" Naruto said. The man rolled his eyes and let them both come in. "So Naruto, whose your lady friend?"

"Oh yeah, Sakura this is Ryusuke. He kinda took Sai's place when he left. He came from America a short time later. Graduated last year."

Sakura shook Ryusuke's hand as he led them to the front of the store. "You know this order as been sitting here for a week right? I was starting to wonder if you were still interested. I did spend alot of time getting these ahead of schedule."

"Really? What the fuck? No call? No email? Your losing touch with the outside world."

"You know as much as I enjoy your insults, I'm not talking about your delivery, dick. I'm talking about Itachi's, he hasn't given me word or shit."

"I can take it back to the house if you need it gone."

Ryusuke dissapeared for a moment and came back with a large crate and set it on the table. He yanked the lid off and a belt of bullets fell over the side. "Could have organized it a bit?"

"Yeah, I'm going to take the time to organize this shit as I'm being shot at! Fuck that! I'm here to get you your shit, not fight for you."

"What the hell is all this" Sakura said pulling a pistol out of the crate. She looked into the hole and both men pulled it away from her face. Her face turned beet red from embarassment. She should have known not to look in the hole.

"It's protection" Naruto said. "The covenant needs weapons. And the brotherhood has thousands of weapons at their disposal."

"So you import illegal weapons through a record shop?"

"More or less" Ryusuke said with a smirk. "I can get anything you need. Connection is key."

"I think I'm beginning to like this place more and more" she said.

"Do you have any idea how to use that thing" Naruto asked. Sakura shrugged and mentioned Tsunade took her once or twice. Ryusuke managed to shut the box and put a small package of CD's ontop.

"By the way, Severe Torture's album is amazing! You'll love the shit out of it."

"Good to hear" Naruto said as he carried the box out to the car. They said they're goodbyes and they shot out of the alley into the street. "I love going there. He's always got something new or an interesting story."

"If we get pulled over, what happens if they find the weapons in the back?"

"The KPD are on the covenant's side. All I have to do is show them the ID and I'll get a pass. While the police can't officially side with us, they can let us pass when we need to. There's been many occasions where a raid was to take place but the police cheif called us ahead of time to clean out our warhouse."

"Wow, you guys got some hook ups or what" she laughed.

"If you want it, we can get it" he said cheerfully. "It just has to be pro-active toward the covenant."

"And Severe Torture is pro-active?"

"That's Ryusuke's front and it was out of my own pocket" Naruto said.

**"Took him a few weeks of begging to get though"** Kyuubi laughed. **"I'm pretty sure he would have been sucking that guys dick if he was gay."**

"Kyuubi, shut your face before I shut it for you" Naruto growled. "That never happened and the begging only lasted for about half hour before he gave in. The Naruto cuteness never fails."

"I'll see it fail at least once" Sakura said. "Since I have that power to decide if it wins or not."

"Psh! You forget now I can send telepathic images into your head, I have a whole new playing feild to fuck with you now."

"So do I darling" she said with a hint of challenge in her voice. Naruto gripped his steering wheel, trying not to let his manly instincts take over so he wouldn't embarrass himself. Thankfully it worked this time.

Sakura smirked and shut her eyes in her seat. Riding shotgun always made her tired. 'Maybe if I pretend to be asleep I- WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING SLEEPING!'

"WAKE UP! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!"

Naruto started to laugh and throw the car over the road, making Sakura grip onto the car door. "Please stop!"

"No way! This is too much fun!"

"Asshole!"

"I don't deny it!"

Broop.

"Fuck my life!"

"Ha! Pull the car over!"

"I can't believe this."

Naruto pulled the car over and turned the engine off. Sakura snickered and she looked in the review mirror to see the officer coming, but what she saw made her jaw drop. "What the fuck?"

Naruto looked through the side mirror and felt his mouth start to salivate. A woman officer was heading toward they're car and she was not dressed for the job, in Sakura's opinion. She had on a black latex bikini top with a badge on her left breast and a matching G-string.

Unknown to them, the woman who was approaching was our good friend Kami, who was trying to find some sort of entertainment while Lu was punishing Kim Kardashian or whatever the fuck her name was. Kami didn't care. She needed a laugh so she chose the new lovely couple to fuck with.

She walked up to the window and tapped on it. The glass came down slowly and she lowered herself so she was face to face with Naruto's red face. She turned her gaze to Sakura who looked like she was ready to shoot her.

"Where's your license honey?"

'Up your ass' screamed Sakura in her head, making Naruto cringe. He quickly pulled his wallet out and handed it to her. As she "looked" over the license, Kami looked into the car briefly. "Sir, do you have any weapons in the car?"

Naruto didn't know what to say. He stared straight out of the windsheild and avoided her gaze. "No" he blurted.

"Hm, unless that's a shotgun in your pants, you must be happy to see me" she said huskily. "Please step out of the car sir."

"Um..."

"Sir... Pwetty pwease."

"Lady" he said on instinct. "I'm feeling raped just by the way your looking at me. Seriously. I feel like I'm getting you all over me and its making me want to take a shower. I don't know where you have been, cop or no."

There was silence in between the three of them for a full five seconds before a random man in a trench coat ran out of an ally and yelled "DONE!"

"You mother fucker" Kami screamed and ran after the man. Naruto took his chance and slammed on the gas. There was no way that was a real traffic stop so he was taking his chances. Sakura was holding on for dear life again as Naruto kept the pedal to the floor, screaming that he wasn't far enough.

"Naruto-kun! Please stop the car, I think we're safe!"

"Not yet, get home first!"

**"Jesus H. Christ. You'd think he was gay!"**

"Shut your face Kyuubi!"

Both Sakura's inners roared with laughter at the two men bickering, well fox and man. Naruto eventually let off the gas pedal as they peeled into the driveway at the Uchiha home. Sakura had to pry her hands off the door handle while Naruto left imprints in the steering wheel.

"What the fuck just happened?"

Sakura took a deep breath and relaxed. "Some chick was trying to seduce you while acting like a cop. Probably just some street whore or something."

"BITCH!" But that went unheard.

"Yeah probably" Naruto said as he calmed down. "Come on, let's get that stuff inside."

While this took place, deep in the bowels of Hell. Lu was sitting at his desk filing through some papers when his fax machine beeped to life. "Oh this is new!"

A mugshot of Sakura came out with her flicking off the camera with a sneering face. "Cute" he said sarcastically. He looked at the note that came with it that said kill on sight.

"Alright, this is getting a little out of hand" he said as he picked up his phone and dialed Kami's cell.

"I don't wanna hear it Lu" she said when she answered.

"Kamii baby, calm yourself, she's just a human. Don't bother with her."

"Do you think she's prettier than I am?"

'Fuuuuck!'

* * *

**Alright, done. Have a good night :p**

**Peace,  
Blood Rain**


	11. The Hangover

**Whoop whoop another chapter, so read it and review cause I love all the reviews I'm getting. Apparently I can make you all laugh which is good. So onward, tell me what you think of the end.**

"Naruto, what are you doing?"

"Going down the stairs" the blonde replied quietly.

"Your on your knee's."

"Hangover, hurts so much to stand on two feet."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stepped over him, leaving him to deal with his hangover on his own. When he got to the bottom step, the Uchiha sighed. The entire floor was covered in cans and glass. "What the hell happened last night" Sasuke said toward Naruto, who only shrugged.

"I remember Itachi saying he was throwing a party, then drinking, then nothing."

The front door burst open and one of Itachi's old college buddies came in. He nearly tripped over a 40 oz. bottle and jumped up to the adjacent staircase. "That was some crazy Christmas party last night huh, kiddies?"

"Hidan...what are you doing here?"

"What you don't remember me being here? We were chucking quarters at Itachi when he passed out. I eventually collapsed on the front lawn" Hidan said with a smirk.

"One thing good came out of last night" Sasuke said with a small smile. Hidan's smirk grew even bigger.

"What about the company of the lady friend you had when you two disappeared to the bedroom" the silver haired man said. Sasuke's face fell and he tore back upstairs, he knew when he woke up his bed felt odd.

Naruto made it to the bottom of the stairs and let out a small whine when he saw all the glass. "All I want is something to cure the hangover, I don't want to have to risk my fucking life for it."

Hidan was about to say something sarcastic when the door opened again and Kisame looked in. His hair was all over the place, his eyes looked distant and had a large twitch. Apparently accidently taking too much acid had left permanent damage. This made Naruto always laugh.

"Guys! Do I look like a shark?"

Hidan stared at him for a moment before going, "yeah..."

"That's fucking awesome man" Kisame shouted looking at his skin. "I'm pretty sure I'm tripping and my skins all discolored, I don't remember looking purple."

"Your blue, Kisame, your always discolored" Naruto pointed out. The shark man laughed. "Naruto, your a crazy kid, I like you. But your crazy. Me, being blue, I'm just as normal as you guys. Right?"

No one answered as he looked at them hopefully. Hidan coughed into his hand while Naruto tried to get a broom from the closet to avoid the akward situation. **"Its so funny to watch"** Kyuubi said. **"He has no clue whats real anymore."**

'And that's funny? He has to live his life, knowing half the shit he see's isn't real.'

**"Kit, I'm ashamed of you. He. Is. Funny."**

'I'm just fucking with you, its hilarious.'

"Kisame" Hidan said. "We're going to go out back for a second ok?"

"You and me" the blue man asked hopefully. Kisame couldn't tell if the shotgun Hidan was loading was real or not. He was still tripping major balls.

"Yes, just you and me, out to the shed." Hidan pumped the shotgun.

"Alright" he said. "What are we hunting?"

"We're going to be shooting fish in a barrel."

"Thats fucking awesome."

Naruto watched them walk towards the back. Hidan was stepping around the garbage on the floor but Kisame was plowing straight through it. He only wondered why Hidan had a stick in his hand.

'Maybe I'll get breakfast and a show' he thought hopefully. 'Hey, Kyuubi, was Sakura here last night?'

**"Yeah, but she had to leave pretty early."**

'At least she isn't in such bad condition as I am' Naruto said, while using the broom to make a path to the kitchen.

**"I wouldn't be to sure about that Kit."**

_Flashback to the previous night_

"Omigod Naruto-kun" Sakura yelled as she fell ontop of him. He was sitting on the couch looking down at her and she mumbled something into his shirt. "What did you say, Sakura-chan?"

At this time of the night, Naruto was tipsy but pretty aware, although Sakura was drunk as hell and she smoked alot of pot.

Sakura looked up at him and started to laugh, "You...Youhave whiskerms!"

"Whiskerms?"

"Yeah" she said and poked him in the eye, "Right there...here...yeah."

Her hand reached over to the sofa table and grabbed a shot glass filled with Naruto's drink. She downed it and smiled. "Your just damning yourself in the morning."

"Aw thanks fer ya...yer concern Narufro-kun. Your so awesome" she said, forcing her awesome out.

Naruto looked at the clock and sighed. "We gotta get you home Sakura-chan."

She didn't even respond as she felt him pick her up. She blacked out the rest of the trip. Naruto on the other hand was wide awake as her hand kept running up and down his thigh, and occasionally she would grab his manliness.

"You would kill me if you knew you were doing this" he said to her but she only grunted and rolled her head on the window. Naruto ended up having to jump up to her room and carry her through her window.

_End small flashback_

'Oh shit. How can't I remember that?'

**"I think it had something to do with you chugging a bottle of Bicardi Coconut and smoking a pretty much a brick."**

'Oh yeah' he said with a smile. Naruto pulled out a bottle of water and gulped it down, halfway through a voice filled his head

'OH FUCK! OH KAMI, KILL ME! PAIN! PAIN! OW OW OW! HEAD, PAIN, KILL!'

'Good morning babe' Naruto thought to her.

'WHAT THE FUCK IS GOOD ABOUT IT!'

**"We're not dead" **Kyuubi said.

'OW! I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!'

Naruto chuckled and looked out the back window of the kitchen. He saw Itachi sitting in lawn chair, laughing as Hidan pointed the stick at Kisame like a gun. The blue man looked like he was pleading for his life, crying but laughing at the same time.

He looked behind them and saw the shed and instantly felt Kyuubi twitch inside his head. 'Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?'

'NO! IT HURTS LIKE A BITCH' Sakura screamed.

'Not you. You' he thought to Kyuubi.

**"Kit, if you don't shut up, I swear I'll gut your mind till your nothing but a babbling retard."**

'Seems like I've pressed a button or two Kyuubster?'

**"Shut your fucking mouth brat! I-"**

'Wait, wait, wait' Naruto said. A huge smile appeared on his face and it quickly turned Evil. 'I know...'

**"K**n**o**w **w**h**a**t?" All the voices asked including Nibi and Sakura's inner. 'It all makes sense now! The fucked up sexual thoughts, the shed, offensiveness toward his IQ!'

**"Kit, please, if you know whats good for you, shut the fuck up."**

**"No, Naruto-kun, please go on. I'm sensing blackmail possibilites" **said Sakura's inner.

**"BRAT! NO!"**

'He was locked and forced to live in a shed for 20 years while fox family members raped him and made them their bitch!'

There was silence for a moment before Naruto's fist came up and smacked him in the face, sending him off his feet and onto the counter. He felt an invisible arm pull his behind his back and force it up. "OH FUCK, UNCLE! UNCLE!"

**"Kit. That was so off that not only did you not offend me, you embarassed yourself."**

'Shit, I thought I had it. But seriously if you ever want to t- Oh Kami, ow, ow, ow!' The arm was forced up higher and he was pushing himself across the counter trying to get out of his grasp.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing?"

The blond looked up and saw Itachi and Hidan watching him act in this strange manner. "He's got me in arm lock! It hurts!"

"Oh, well nevermind" Hidan said. "We thought you might have snapped or something. Have fun with your friend. Tell him I said hi. And so does Kisame."

Outside on the grass, Kisame laid frozen, envisioning the blood pooling from the wound he recieved while he was publicly executed for high treason.

"He's not dead, he just thinks he is" explained Hidan.

"Kind of reminds me when one of Pein's bodies thought it was a glass of water and it died when we 'spilled' him. That was funny."

"That was last night" Hidan said, as if on cue a thump was heard, along with a girlish scream and Sasuke yelling out, "Seriously? What the fuck?"

"We left a note on the closet not to open the door" yelled Itachi. "Learn to read and you will save yourselves alot of problems in life. Good luck in therapy over this one little brother! Good fucking luck!"

"Screw you man! Its your fault I go there anyway!"

"So I killed Mom and Dad? Whoopdie fucking doo! Arent you over that yet? It was almost a decade ago!"

"It should be you in there!"

"Ididmytime!"

'I can hear them through your head' Sakura said. 'It's making my head pound. Tell them to shut up or I'll be going to therapy for killing both of them.'

'No...its too funny' Naruto thought to her.

"By the way" Hidan said, lifting up the stick/shotgun. "I'm keeping this."

"There's a better one in the back" said Itachi. "If you can control it, I'll let you keep it. But this one is mine. I use it to get the racoons from under my car."

Hidan smiled and ran out of the back door, looking for that bigger stick. While he was leaving, Naruto realized he had control over his arm and was keeping himself in that painful position for no reason.

'Have you gotten any water in your system yet?'

'Yeah' said Sakura. 'And about 2 vicadin.'

'That bad huh?'

'I always take vicadin for pain' she said. 'With Nibi in me, it doesn't really effect me at all, just makes the pain dull.'

'Hm? Well whats the plan for today, it is Saturday?'

'No, it's sunday' she said.

**"What the fuck? What happened to Saturday?"**

'I'm fucking with you' she said. 'Damn your easy.'

**"A bit too easy" **Nibi said with a sense of teasing. Kyuubi rolled his eyes and leaned back in his cage. **"She's just pissed cause she hasn't gotten this DICK in so long."**

**"I'm actually looking forward to seeing Naruto-kun's. His is much bigger."**

'Done' Sakura said.

'Looks like you just lost today Kyuubi.'

**"Whatever. Fuck all of you."**

**"I'll give it a shot"** said Inner Sakura but Naruto felt Kyuubi shiver. **"No...I heard you talk in your sleep one night. I don't want you near me."**

'She sleeps and she talks? Where have I been' asked Sakura. 'I haven't heard shit.'

**"It's cause you snore in your mind too" **Nibi snickered.

'Aw' said Naruto.

'Cat, if you say anything else embarassing toward me I'll-'

**"She does naughty things to herself when she sleep walks" **her inner snickered.

'This conversations go-'

"HIDAN! NO!"

Naruto whirled around saw Hidan pointing the Log from the back at the shed. A second later, the shed exploded. The windows blew out of the house sending Naruto flying back into the formal dining room.

Outside Itachi walked up to Hidan and yanked the log from his hands. "YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE LOG! YOU FAIL!"

"Itachi, that was fucking awesome! Let me keep that thing, I can tame it's power!"

"No fuck you. Imagine if that had been pointing at Kisame!"

"It would have saved the poor man years of suffering" Hidan said. Itachi didn't say anything because it was true. In the silence they heard the blue man whisper, "Aren't you guys going to put me in the mass grave?"

"No Kisame. First we slit your throat and let you bleed out."

"Makes sense" he said without moving his lips cause he was still dead.

"Then I take this knife and carve your eyes out."

"That seems a bit excessive. Are you going to to keep me as a trophy?"

Itachi cocked his head to the side. "How can you talk without moving your mouth?"

"Practice."

As the school years plays on, it goes by like a flash for most people. For Uzumaki Naruto, it was going so slow, it could have gone backwards. By March, he was slamming his face down on the table in the lunchroom.

Sakura ate her sandwich and watched her boyfriend beat himself senseless. "If you keep this up Naruto-kun, your going to end up getting coloring books for the rest of your life."

Naruto laid his head on the table and grunted. His hair had grown longer and was down to the top of his mid back. Sasuke scooted his tray away because the hair was getting to close to his food. "You need a haircut dobe."

"You need to grow a pair."

"Hn."

Naruto looked up at Sakura and smiled. Her hair had grown longer as well and instead of one black streak in it she decided she wanted many smaller streaks in her hair. It looked better then just the one. There was a loud buzzing sound and Sasuke took out his cell phone.

"Strange" he said. He opened his text message and froze. After re-reading the message over and over, he knew Gaara wasn't playing. "Naruto!"

The blond had no time to react as Sasuke grabbed him by the long hair and dragged him toward the door to the cafateria. Sakura and Hinata sat with odd looks on their faces as they're boyfriends left.

"Teme! What gives?"

"I just got a message from Gaara! We need to get to a T.V."

They ran down the hall towards Sarutobi's office. He had a digital in there they could use. The old man was in a parent conference when the two boys bursted in.

"Sasuke, Naruto! What's the meaning of this?"

"Sorry Jiji-san. We got warned" Naruto said. Hiruzen's eyes widened and looked at the parents. "I'm truely sorry but could you excuse us for a moment?"

The parents nodded and left the room. Naruto switched on the T.V. and turned it to channel 2 where the news was playing.

_"Breaking news from downtown where a terrorist group as taken over the capitol building. Their target is apparently Senju Tsunade. The terrorists have 23 people hostage along with the govenor. The terrorists only demand that Jinchuuriki of the Nibi no Neko and Kyuubi no Youko. Although the authorities have no idea where they are. This demand has giving the identity of the group away as the Opaque Brotherhood. Killer of demons and Jinchuuriki alike. They-"_

"Fuck" Naruto growled. "They have Baa-chan. We need to get down to the capitol building right away."

Sasuke nodded and started to make a few calls while Naruto turned to the old man. "Do what you were trained for Naruto-kun. I feel this is the beginning of a whole new war between the Brotherhood and the Covenant. Send them a message, not to fuck with us."

"Will do Jiji-san. I'll write it on the bullet personally."

* * *

**Now the real action begins. **

**Until next time,  
Blood Rain**


	12. The Opaque Brotherhood

**Alright people, my laptop went down the shitter so I have to give you this little chapter on my shitty computer of shittyness. It's not that long but it's just a taste of whats to come for the story. So enjoy.**

Sakura was confused when they had a substitute in Itachi's class. He walked into the building earlier that morning with them. What happened to him? Another thing that bothered her was that Naruto's end of the telepathic line was completely silent. Like she had her thoughts free to herself again. The sub was getting into something about the last samurai wars when another student came bursting into the room. "TURN ON THE NEWS!" With that said, the kid was gone, alerting other classes to do the same. The sub turned to the small t.v. by the wall and flicked it on. They heard the voice before the picture came into view.

__

"They say if they're demands are not met by 3 o'clock the governor and the staff will be executed."

Sakura gasped, the governor was Baa-chan. Tsunade was in trouble and the demands were unknown to her. There was no way she could help. The picture cleared up and they saw the reporter outside of the capitol building. The camera zoomed in and Sakura watched the terrorists patroling the balconies and windows. She was too invovled with the story, she didn't even hear everyone's phone go off. The tense students read they're text messages and relaxed instantly.

The pinkette was jerked out of her trance when a soft hand fell on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Ino smiling down at her. "Don't worry, she'll be fine."

Sakura's own hand clasped down on the blonds and she began to cry. Ino put a reassuring arm around her as the events on the t.v. unfolded.

Naruto pulled a black mask over his face and placed a silenced pistol on a leg holster. He strapped his assault rifle around his back and straightened out his stealth suit. They were driving in another black van but the back was emptied out and filled with weapons. Itachi was behind the wheel with similar suit on. Sasuke was in charge of the van after he dropped Naruto and Itachi off, to get it out of sight as quick as possible.

The van roared down the street and barreled past the news vans and spectators, heading for the underground parking garage. There was a SWAT team on the lower level but van sped past them, heading for a service entrance. Both males jumped out of the van and headed for the service door. Itachi nodded to Naruto who slammed his fists together sharply. A red shockwave shot out on impact and scattered through the building, disrupting all camera's and defensive arrays. Itachi opened up the door and slipped in with Naruto hot on his tail.

They stayed low but moved quickly through the halls. The Brotherhood would be on to them because of the disruption but it was necessary to move unseen. The duo came out of the service hall into the welcoming area. There was a member of the Brotherhood standing by the staircase, hidden behind a plant, in case someone decided to come through the front door. Naruto ran toward the man silently while Itachi pulled out his pistol. A silenced round splattered the mans blood over the wall and Naruto slid in. Catching his body before it hit the ground. Thus not alerting anymore of the Brotherhood.

Itachi moved down the main hall next to the staircase and headed for the main conference room. A logic place to hold hostages. Naruto was watching their six while the main room came into view with two men guarding the outside. The elder Uchiha tapped Naruto on his shoulder and pointed down the hall with two fingers. Naruto nodded and stood up. He could do this with his bare hands. Itachi blinked and he was gone. The men didn't have time to raise they're guns when they saw him coming. He slapped his fist into his palm quickly, surging Kyuubi's power into the punch. Upon release, the punch tore through both of the men. Sending them off they're feet and down the hall, each one's heart stopped from the impact.

Both of them took positions outside each door and took a big breath. They would have short time to open the door and take out any Brotherhoods inside. Naruto did a quick count to three and they both ran in with their assault rifles raised. There were three in the room and time seemed to stop for all of them. Naruto squeezed the trigger as fast as he could and sent one mans brain flying over a woman next to him.

Itachi managed to squeeze off two rounds into another chest, sending him into the wall. Both of them turned they're rifles on the last one who was still recovering but the barrage of bullets stopped any thought process he had of retaliating. They quickly started to move on the hostages and Naruto quickly found his primary target. "Tsunade-sama are you alright?"

"Is that you Naruto" she asked quickly. He nodded and helped her to her feet. "We have to get you out of here fast. That firefight definately drew attention."

"There's an entrance out back" Tsunade said. "We can escape through there."

Naruto nodded and pulled out two pistols from his backpack. "Cover the front, we have the rear."

His attention shifted when Itachi started to fire again. He was outside of the room, firing down the hallway. Back-up arrived sooner than Naruto hoped. The room was at a T shaped intersection. He quickly ran across the hall and started to fire down the hallway, giving Tsunade a chance to get the hostages out. After the last one was out, Itachi spoke into his radio. "We have the hostages, heading for the rear exit. Send in your teams."

On cue, the building shook as charges went off from infiltration teams. Itachi ran ahead of him to cover Tsunade's front while he stayed in the back. Naruto ran backwards as more Brotherhood members ran around corners, only to enter into Naruto's deadly accuracy. They twisted down hallways and gunfire echoed all around them. Naruto gunned down a man who skidded through a wood wall while his partner tripped over his corpse and fell through the paper wall. The blond turned to his side and started to fire into the room. Paper, glass, and sparks started to fly around inside as more bullet's tore they're way to Naruto's position. He pulled a grenade from his belt and shoved it inside the room and pulled the pin. A few moments later, all the paper blew away, littering the hallway with debris.

After a few more minutes off following, a hand landed on Naruto's shoulder. He turned to see Itachi and Tsunade, standing next to him at a back door. "The teams are making they're way out of the building. 30 seconds till clean up."

Naruto nodded and ran back down the hallways. He slowly counted down until he was sure he was in the middle of the building. 'Ready Kyuubi?'

****

"When am I not?"

"Alright" he said. Kyuubi's power surged through his body as the energy flowed out his orfices. Brotherhood members came around the corner and started to fire but the bullets disentegraded on impact with him. His body started to shake with the amount of power it was holding until he couln't contain it anymore. At the end of thirty seconds he let loose a blood thirsty roar as the engery shot out of him. The remaining Brotherhood inside the building screams as their flesh peeled away from they're bones and watched themselves turn to dust.

Sakura watch fearfully when the SWAT teams started to go into the building. She wasn't paying attention to what the people were saying about what was going on. She was just wanting to see her Baa-chan pulled out safe. After five agonizing minutes she saw her mother being escorted toward the police by a man in a black stealth suit. He gave the governor to the authorities and hoped into a black van. A second later the entire capitol building was engulfed with red energy. The camera picked up the screams from inside that sent a chill up everyones spine.

The pink haired Jinchuuriki sat stunned as the events ended and coverage started to dwindle down. "See" said Ino's voice next to her. "I told you she would be fine." Sakura had completely forgot she was standing next to her. She gave Ino a sincere smile and patted her supportive hand. "Thank you Ino."

"Anytime" the blond said as she moved back to her seat. Sakura looked at the clock and saw that school had ended about a hour and a half ago. She almost floated outside just in time to see Naruto pull up in the same black van that she seen on the news. He was followed by the Uchiha's, each looking very proud. Naruto walked up to her and grabbed her hand. They each shared a smile and he lead her to his car. "There's someone at home who want's to see you, Sakura-chan."

"It was you that saved her, wasn't it" she asked as she climbed into his car. Naruto sat next to her and nodded.

"Thank you Naruto-kun."

Deep underground, there was a small dark room. The only light in the room was around a table and at this table sat four men. No one could see eachothers faces because none of them existed.

"Back to the roots I suppose" said the one man, his symbol on the table was Fire.

"To where the Covenant was founded" said another, his symbol Water.

"As long as the Kyuubi has finally been located. He has eluded us for quite sometime" came a voice from the symbol Earth.

"And the Nibi can't be far. They will protect both of them, but not for long" said the last man, whose symbol was Air.

"Kyuubi is trained" said Water. "He is very dangerous. Obviously proved by our last operation."

"Be that as it may, we sent a message. We're still alive and kicking" said Earth. "We'll kill them both, just like every demon and Jinchuuriki before them."

"It may be time to come up with a larger plan. One that would seperate the two Jinchuuriki from the Covenant. I doubt they can use they're demonic powers without endangering eachother" suggested Air.

"I suppose it is time to start playing hard ball" said Fire. "We shall reconvien later. We have an appointment we must attend."

The single light in the room went off for a moment before it was switched back on. The table was empty, leaving no evidence that anyone was ever there.

* * *

**And thats it for the day. Review tell me what you think.**

**Till next time,  
Blood Rain**


	13. Legends Pt 1

**Wow guys... It's been a very long time. Just getting back on the grind, well at least trying to. Reading back on the story to get restarted by writing this chapter. I have changed a lot. Looking at the music, whitechapel? Really me? I mean, was I really like that? I can tell... I've gotten a lot worse! Enjoy the fucking chapter.**

"Jesus fucking christ!" Naruto smashed his head into the desk. His pencil rolled to the floor. Sakura bent over and picked it up off the floor.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Math test" Naruto said. "I know fucking everything else but math. I just want to watch it fucking die!"

"Naruto!"

"Sorry Iruka-sensei."

Sakura rolled her eyes. Her boyfriend was stressing over a simple Algebra II test. 'You forget I can hear what you think' Naruto's voice growled in her head. 'You tend to forget this... often...'

'I'm sorry Naruto-kun' she thought back in a seductive tone. 'Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?'

A quick flash ran into Naruto's mind and it made him stop, look at her evilly. 'You think your boobs will save you?'

The girl giggled and started to doodle some stuff on her notebook. She was drawing another demonic neko when she started to feel weird. Nausea rode into her stomach like a sword. She couldn't stop it as it came up her throat onto her desk. A sea of red blood ran to the floor. Her body shook as she looked over at Naruto, who stared back. He winked and then all of a sudden, the feeling was gone.

'Blood puke. Revenge for the tits in my time of need' Naruto thought at her. Her body involuntarily shook as she looked at him.

"H..How did you do that?" she asked.

Naruto winked at her seductively. Sakura's eyes widened, "No seriously, how the fuck did you do that? It felt so real, like it was really happening!"

"Just decided to see if I could do it. Pushed my thoughts into your head until you saw what I was thinking."

**"The link between you two is getting even stronger" **said Nibi.

'I noticed' Sakura grumbled, putting her face in her hands. 'That was the weirdest thing I've ever experienced.'

Naruto glared back over at her. "Yet again. I win."

"That's fine" she said. "I don't need to worry about math. I passed algebra II in 6th grade."

"That's nice for you! I'm stuck in hell" Naruto growled. He looked down at his practice test. All the numbers swirled together and started to laugh darkly at him. His eye's flashed red and his voice took on a black metal rasp. "I'll kill you, you little shit!"

**"Ha, you sound like Frost. Why don't you go cut yourself and bleed all over the place" **Kyuubi laughed.

'Bleed all over this god damn test. Fuck it!'

'Your really taking this hard' Sakura said. 'Do you need help studying?'

"Yes, please" Naruto groaned. Sakura grinned.

"Fine. I'll see you after school at the Uchiha's. I need to get away from my mother anyway."

"What has she been doting on you ever since she got back from the hostage situation?"

**"She won't leave poor Saku-chan alone" **Sakura's inner said. **"Baa-chan even wanted to buy her a car."**

"Diamond enfused car" Sakura corrected her. "I couldn't accept that."

Naruto put the practice test back in is backpack as the bell rang. He looked up and saw Sasuke walking up to him. "What you want?"

"Very nice grammer. I bet you learned that-"

"At your place" Naruto cut in. "I learned it from you."

"I care no" he responded. "Listen, there's a covenant meeting tonight. Sarutobi is wondering if you'd like to show yourself."

"Do I ever show up?"

"No, I was just doing the old man a favor. Don't get your panties in a bundle."

"Hey Sasuke, where's Itachi? I haven't seen him in a few days" asked Sakura. Sasuke shrugged, "I wouldn't know. I'm not his keeper."

"Thanks" she said sarcastically.

"Well teme, Sakura will be over tonight to help with my math test."

"Still having trouble with simple algebra" chuckled the Uchiha.

"Like you have a problem with your shop class?"

"Fuck you" Sasuke growled.

"Sure are doing good in home ec, if I'm not mistaken" said Sakura. Naruto's eyes widened and looked over the Uchiha boy.

"I knew you were gay!"

"I'm done with this game, I quit."

"Ha!" Naruto yelled.

"Whatever" said Sasuke. "I'm going to my class. Let me know if you find my good for nothing brother."

xXXXXx

"Keep pressure on it!"

"Why won't it stop!"

"What's happening back there?"

"Kisame, shut up! Just keep calm and you'll walk out of here alive" Itachi yelled.

"Dude are you fucking anemic" Hidan asked. Kisame got a very panicked face. "What do you mean anemic?! What the hell is going on!?"

"I think this was a bad idea" hissed Itachi.

Hidan felt something slippery start to run against is hand quickly. "His lung is touching my hand!"

"I knew I shouldn't have listened to you and your crazy idea to bring him down from that acid. Then on top of it. Play a prank and use one of his fried organs to put in Pein."

"It's so cold!"

"That's cause you in a bathtub full of ice fucker!"

Itachi went to the sink and started to go through a first aid kit. 'There's got to be something in this fucking box!'

He finally found a needle and some string. 'I can sew this bastard shut.'

"Did you find some fucking shit!?"

"No I found some stitching stuff asshole."

"Good cause this guy is bleeding out."

By now, Kisame was passed out of the side of the tub. The ice inside the tub was blood red. Hidan shoved the needle through the skin roughly. Itachi cringed slightly as the flesh ripped. Hidan stopped and took a breath before pushing the needle through slowly. "Usually I'm making these damn cuts, not sealing them. Fuck I've stooped so low."

"Did we really need money for coke this bad?"

"This was our last option" Hidan yelled. "He's serving a higher purpose."

"What have we become!"

xXXXXx

Naruto finished punching the numbers into the calculator. His brain was racked with craziness. He picked it up and showed it to Sakura.

**"BOOBS... Really" **said Nibi.

"Boobies" Naruto said with a large smile.

"Cute" said Sakura. "Your a pretty sheltered kid aren't you? I see 'boobies' everyday."

"Lucky."

**"Well you got something we'd all love to look at everyday but we just don't announce it" **said Sakura's inner.

'Thanks for bringing that out in the open' Sakura hissed.

"Since that's out on the table..." Naruto said with a sexual under tone in his voice.

**"I don't see it on the table yet" **her inner said with a slight drool.

**"I swear all she thinks about is dick" **Kyuubi said.

**"Like you only think about pussy" **asked Nibi?

Naruto chuckled, 'He's a guy, he's allowed to think about pussy.'

**"And we can think about his dick" **shouted both Sakura and her inner.

**"We got a bunch of pervs in this house" **yelled Kyuubi!

Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose and looked at Naruto. He smirked and picked up his pencil. "Instead of thinking about my dick, you should help me study. It could be a... distraction."

"You thought about my boobs!"

"I thought about boobs, not necessarily yours" he said matter-of-factly. "But we gotta get back to the studying thing."

They proceeded to study for a another half hour, until the door to the front of the house folded inward onto the floor. Naruto leaned back in his chair and saw Itachi carrying in a vomiting Kisame into the house. The blond's eyes narrowed. "Itachi! What are you doing?"

The Uchiha turns quickly, his face covered in white powder, and he snarls "Nothing!"

"You sold Kisame's kidney didn't you? For cocaine! Hasn't that poor blue soul had enough of your endless torture and pain?"

Itachi was at within that second, Kisame falling to the floor into his own vomit. "Listen you little shit! It's for the greater good. I know it! He knows it!"

He swipes the powder off his face and shoves his fingers into both teenagers mouths. "Enjoy yourselves bitches!"

Sakura's eyes widened as her tongued numbed. "Ah! I can't feel my mouth!"

"I cant feel my face" Itachi hissed.

"I'm so ready to study! I'm gonna study so hard" yelled Naruto. Sakura started to rake her tongue trying to regain feeling. She looked at her boyfriend whose pencil was burning though the paper. "I'm so fucking done!"

Sakura picked up the paper and read the answers. She slowly lowered the page to the table in disbelief. "They're all right. I don't understand! You used complex algorithms and matrices to solve a simple find X question. Naruto-kun... you just may be a genius..."

"A cocaine genius" Itachi said, looking over the answers himself. He looked over the blond then the paper. "I can't believe this."

"I think Kisame is starting to drown in his vomit" the blond genius pointed out. Itachi looks over and gasps before sailing out of the room. Naruto smirked and looked down at the test. "I have a feeling I'd get an F because I did it the wrong way."

"In this case, F would be for fantastic. How could you seriously figure out these issues. In a two minute time span, you've gone from bad student to math genius."

"I know, it's like some sort of strange revelation. One second I had no clue, the next I just knew what to do. Like when you... when you..." he paused for a moment. Sakura had an interested look on her face and he could feel the other beings waiting for his answer as well. He slowly took a breath. "I lost it."

**"Mother fucker"** Kyuubi said with much disdain.

xXXXXx

The night was dark and very quiet. A black van drove through the street with it's headlights off. It pulled off to the side of the road and the door slid open quickly. Two figures slipped out. The tallest of the two jumped over a brink wall and fell silently. He pulled out a pistol and twisted a silencer onto the end as his partner fell next to them. He moved to the edge of the bushes. There were two guards. Both of they're heads snapped back as the rounds tore through their skulls. The fingers ran forward and busted through the sliding glass door into the old man's study. The tallest of the two, knocked a shotgun out of the way right before it blew his face off. The slug went right into the ceiling. He smashed the old mans head onto the desk and put the pistol to it.

"I knew you would come looking for me" said Sarutobi. "Orochimaru..."

"Kukuku, if you knew Sarutobi, you might have been properly defended" said Orochimaru. "Kabuto, grab the medical interrogation kit from the van."

"You know I'm not going to break. Why bother?"

"I know your not going to break Sarutobi. My employers aren't paying me for information. That's just extra. They just want you out of the way. The Brotherhood knows that the last two Jinchuuriki are in this town."

Orochimaru took a roll of duct tape and taped the old man to the chair. "No one's going to hear you scream and no one is going to come to help you."

Sarutobi smiled, "Are you sure about that?"

xXXXXx

Naruto was deep in sleep, dreaming of Sakura slowly stripping off her bikini. They were on the beach and he started to hear a beeping sound. Becoming self aware in his dream, he looked over at Sakura who was looking at him awkwardly.

"Sakura-chan?"

"I'm really stripping for you aren't I?"

They heard a giggle and looked over to the tree line. Behind the palm trees, they saw 2 blue tails and 9 orange ones.

"Son of a bitch" Sakura said.

Naruto heard the beeping again and it woke him up. He looked over and saw a red light on his key's blinking.

'Where did you go' came Sakura's voice in his head.

'I have kind of a situation' he responded. He leapt out of bed, throwing on clothes. He tore the door open and practically tore down Sasuke's . "Sasuke! Sarutobi's alarm is going off!"

The sound of Naruto's voice threw Sasuke off the bed. He reappeared with AK-47 in his hand, "Let's fly!"

xXXXXXx

Sarutobi screamed as the pain passed through his veins. He had been in many wars, captured, and tortured before. But this was almost unbearable. "Give him another two CC's."

"Adding" Kabuto said, adding the contents of the syringe into the IV. Sarutobi watched in pain as more of it moved into his veins. "AAAAAHHHHH!"

"Where are they" Orochimaru yelled. "Tell me where they are and I might let you get through it. For old times sake, I may let you go."

"No."

Orochimaru pushed the barrel of his pistol to his head. "Tell me!"

"No!"

The snake man's hand moved to pull the trigger but a bullet tore through his hand. Orochimaru turned his head and saw both Uchiha's and Naruto holding a smoking rifle.

"Sup bitch?"

"Kabuto!" Orochimaru kicked the chair with Sarutobi into the corner as they took cover on opposite sides of the door wall. The three men opened fire, trying to penetrate the walls with bullets. They slowly started to walk to the door, laying down fire. The other two went on the defensive, scrambling behind any cover they could find for a moments safety. Orochimaru hid behind the desk and put his back to it. He fumbled for another clip to his pistol when the desk was ripped from his space by a big red claw. He turned and saw the claw throwing the desk away and Naruto still firing at him.

"I think we are way over our heads, Kabuto" yelled Orochimaru over the gun fire. He turned and fired at the door frame of the office. They stayed low and moved through the door into the hallway.

"Fuck" Itachi said. Naruto moved into the house and found Sarutobi in the corner.

"Old man! Are you ok?"

Sasuke and Itachi moved out of the hall to find the two criminals. Naruto cut the tape on Sarutobi and laid him on the floor. The older man jerked around on the floor and foam started to come forth from his mouth. "No! No, no no no no!" He started to pump his heart, trying to get the blood to work it's way back through. "Not today old man! Not today!"

Naruto tried and tried, but no pulse came back. Tears rolled down Naruto's face onto the pained face of Sarutobi.

On the side of town, Sakura sat in her room, knee's to her chest, and she was crying. Knowing something very terrible had just happened.

xXXXXXx

**alright, it's been a long time so my writing is probably a tad rusty. I've written a ton of scripts and my detail is way off. But you'll just have to deal. So I'll leave comments and reviews to you... the people...**

**COCAINE!  
Blood Rain**


End file.
